


[Watching] La Fleur d'Orion

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agent Harry Potter, Aki still hates Dumbledore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Harry Potter, Blood and Injury, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Bashing, Cute Harry Potter, First Kiss, Gen, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts, Implied/Polyamory, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), Just a mention though, M/M, Modern technology, Morally Grey Harry Potter, New School, Obscurial Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Slytherins, Screen watching, Sick Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Original Character, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Watching, mention of sexual slavery, no drarry, protective original character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Harry n'est jamais revenu faire sa seconde année à Poudlard. Les élèves s'y sont fait mais sa disparition est demeurée un grand mystère. Quand son nom sort de la Coupe de Feu et qu'un écran se dresse devant eux, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre ce qui est réellement arrivé au Survivant.Ils n'étaient pas près pour ça.
Relationships: Dementors & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Adrian Pucey, Harry Potter & Cassius Warrington, Harry Potter & Graham Montague, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Harry Potter/Slytherin Quidditch Team, Lucian Bole & Harry Potter, Male Harem/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint & Harry Potter, Miles Bletchley & Harry Potter, Terence Higgs & Harry Potter, Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374796
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138





	1. À nos actes manqués

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT based on a movie. I did a few OS following events of a movie but this one is not one of them.

Les flammes de la Coupe s'agitèrent une fois de plus. Les élèves échangèrent des murmures nerveux, s'attendant une fois de plus à entendre un nom. Pas même cinq minutes plus tôt, le nom du Survivant était sorti de cette même coupe. On n'avait pas revu Potter depuis la fin de sa première année en 1992, car celui-ci n'était pas revenu pour sa seconde année. Potter avait été réparti à Serpentard à l'époque alors, forcément, la plupart des élèves s'étaient montrés plus ou moins durs avec lui, malgré son statut de Survivant.

Même à Serpentard, il avait été plus ou moins ostracisé tout au long de l'année. Seuls quelques élèves de troisième et quatrième année étaient devenus amis avec lui. Quand il n'était pas réapparu pour faire sa seconde année cependant, les gens avaient dû admettre que cela avait crée un certain vide au sain de Poudlard. Pas que Potter ait été un fauteur de trouble ou quoi – en fait si quelque chose il avait plutôt été timide et réservé-, mais son absence avait certainement été remarquée. Il y avait eu des tas de rumeurs à ce sujet, mais rien d'officiel. Les murmures à son sujet avaient finir par se tarir, mais ils n'avaient jamais complètement disparus. Les 'amis' du Survivant ( les quelques anciens troisième et quatrième année ) avaient refusé d'aborder le sujet et personne ne savaient ce qu'ils en pensaient ou même s'ils en savaient plus qu'eux sur la disparition de Potter.

Plusieurs petites boules de flammes s'échappèrent de la coupe et flottèrent à plusieurs mètres du sol, le tout sous les regards curieux et appréhensifs.

Les organisateurs en restèrent bouche bée quand la sphère forma un écran géant immatériel ( pas aussi gros que l'écran magique de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mais d'une belle proportion malgré tout ) au dessus des tables. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que le garçon soit transporté et à ce qu'ils puissent poursuivre les choses. Si cet 'écran' apparaissait, cela voulait dire que soit le garçon était sous d'épaisses et puissantes barrières magiques – et donc inaccessible à la Coupe ( ce qui était inquiétant parce que la Coupe de Feu était un ancien artefact très puissante ) ou pire; il était mort.

La sphère magique s'illumina, sous les regards curieux et émerveillés des jeunes sorciers. Après tout, ça n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours.

**//**

_Une scène se forma. C'était une petite chambre sombre et d'aspect désuet. La fenêtre était barrée, comme dans une prison et une petite figure trônait sur une vieux matelas. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, si ce n'est une chouette blanche aisément reconnaissable._

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Même si Potter avait seulement dû recevoir deux ou trois lettres au cours de l'année ( les Serpentards savaient qu'il s'agissait de lettres de Gringotts ), la chouette de Potter venait souvent se poser devant son maître à l'heure du déjeuner.

_L'angle changea et se porta sur celui qu'ils reconnurent comme un étant Potter._

_**Potter lève la tête à cet instant et le champ de vision s'élargit à nouveau**_.

Terence s'étrangla de stupeur ( et peut-être aussi d'horreur ). Harry – Harry était recouvert de bleus. _Il avait des contusions sur le visage, ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir ( oui, il connaissait cette expression ) et des bleus sur ses jambes nues. Il portait un t-shirt blanc trop grand, avec un short noir et des chaussettes blanches. Il avait aussi des bleus sur les bras et il y avait clairement une empreinte de main autour de son poignet. Il faisait peine à voir._

Terence déglutit lentement, alors qu'une horrifiante révélation éclairait son esprit :

Harry avait été abusé.

Harry. Avait. Été. Abusé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été aussi petit, aussi calme et réservé, aussi... timide. C'était pour ça qu'il ne portait que des vêtements de seconde-main trop grand. Malfoy s'était suffisamment moqué à ce sujet. Personne n'avait jamais tiré les bonnes conclusions. Après tout, tout le monde savait ( ou pensait savoir ) que le Survivant était aimé et chéri par sa famille moldue.

Terence résista à l'envie de se gifler. Oh, comment avait-il pu louper ça ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Marcus, Cassius et Adrian, seulement pour voir la même expression sinistre et horrifiée qu'il était certain d'arborer. Ils avaient été les seuls à parler à Harry sur une base régulière ( bien que Peregrine et Lucian soient aussi amicaux envers Harry ) et à le considérer comme un ami. Enfin... oui... comme un ami ( même si Marcus refusait de l'admettre ). Il n'avait pas su comment réagir quand Harry n'était pas réapparu à la rentrée septembre 92. Il n'avait même pas osé envoyer de lettres, persuadé que celui-ci avait ignoré ses missives. Il sentit le regret monter et se bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Peut-être que Harry aurait fini par répondre.

Un bruit soudain le rappela à l'ordre et il leva les yeux vers la sphère pour voir ce que personne n'avait remarqué avant. À vrai dire, tout le monde était un peu choqué de voir l'état du Survivant.

« C'est quoi... ce bordel... » entendit-il Lucian Bole murmurer, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il y avait une trappe. Une chatière. À la porte. Il y avait une chatière à la porte de la chambre de Harry. Ceux qui ignoraient ce qu'était une chatière, furent outragés d'en apprendre le sens et l'utilité, dans ce contexte-là.

_Un bras passa et déposa une assiette peu garnie._

Les yeux de Terence s'étrécirent. _Il observa la façon dont Harry se déplaça prudemment vers la porte et ramassa le plateau qu'il ramena vers le lit – enfin, le lit, c'était généreux, plutôt le matelas. Hedwig fit cliquer son bec contre sa cage. Elle aussi semblait bien frêle._

**« C'est tout ce qu'on a Hedwig. Il va falloir faire avec. »**

Un murmure parcourut la salle alors qu'ils regardaient tous le garçon partager son maigre repas avec son familier. C'était une honte, un scandale ! Terence n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner que c'était Fudge et Crouch qui s'indignaient à ce sujet.

_**Harry se redressa subitement et s'approcha de la porte. Il semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. Il jeta un regard à sa chouette quand celle-ci piailla faiblement et lui demanda de se calmer.** _

**« Je dois voir. Ouvre-toi... s'il te plaît. »** _murmura-t-il en posant sa palme contre la porte._

Il y eut un clique et la porte s'ouvrit. Terence savait qu'elle avait été auparavant verrouillée. C'était facile à deviner. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris quand des murmures choqués et admiratifs s'élevèrent.

_**Harry se faufila sans un bruit dans les escaliers et se glissa contre la porte entrouverte.** _

**À l'intérieur du salon-cuisine, deux adultes parlaient.**

**« Charlie est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Il trouve le morveux à son goût. Il est même prêt à payer pour qu'on lui laisse le garçon. »**

_L'angle changea et ils virent Harry se figer et virer au blanc en quelques secondes._

Terence était... Terence était horrifié. Si le sujet n'était pas suffisamment horrible comme ça, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner qui était le 'Garçon' en question.

**« Vernon, tu es sûr... ?**

**_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ça dans la maison ! Quand il faisait ces choses bizarres, c'était déjà limite mais maintenant... maintenant il va dans une école pour apprendre la magie ?! Ce sont des sornettes et je refuse d'abriter une anormalité sous mon toit. Nous avons essayer de détruire cette chose mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Charlie veut le garçon. Il offre 10,000 £**. »

À sa gauche, il entendit vaguement Adrian jurer violemment sous sa barbe imaginaire. Il était lui-même à deux doigts d'en faire de même. Terence sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge et prit une lente inspiration pour se calmer. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers les autres tables pour deviner les regards horrifiés de ses camarades et des enseignants/organisateurs/invités. Inconsciemment, il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs pour jeter un regard assassin au directeur de Poudlard, quand il tomba sur le regard pâle et troublé de son chef de Maison. Terence savait pourquoi il était ainsi; le directeur de la Maison Serpentard avait été particulièrement dur avec l'ancien première année. Il savait – avait entendu ses deux papa en parler-, que leur professeur de Potions ne s'était jamais entendu avec les Maraudeurs ( dont le père de Harry ). Pire, ils s'étaient haïs. Chaque 'farce', chaque agression était rendue puissance deux à son assaillant, tant et si bien que les deux partis étaient autant fautif les uns que les autres. Snape semblait avoir reporté sa haine envers James Potter, sur Harry.

Alors, bien sûr, voir toutes ses (probables) idées préconçues être sauvagement détruites ainsi ne devait pas être facile pour le maître des Potions.

Terence renifla avec dédain. Il n'allait pas plaindre son chef de maison. Ce dernier s'était vraiment acharné sur Harry.

**_Sur ''l'écran'', on vit Harry prendre une lente inspiration tremblante puis déglutir en silence avant de faire demi-tour. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du placard sous l'escalier et laissa planer sa main au-dessus de la poignée, sans la toucher pour autant. Lentement, ses doigts se crispèrent et il fit tourner un peu son poignet, comme s'il voulait ouvrir la porte. Et.... Et la porte se déverrouilla. Sans que Harry n'ait touché la poignée_. **

Terence cligna des yeux sous le choc. Était-ce... était-ce vraiment de la magie accidentelle ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des invités et vit que Madame Bones avait haussé les sourcils de surprise. Terence savait déjà que Harry n'aurait pas de problèmes; ils étaient, après tout, en droit d'utiliser la magie lorsque leur vie était en danger. Et la vie de Harry avait définitivement été en danger chez ses gens-là. Et peut-être pas uniquement sa vie, à bien y réfléchir.

D'aileurs, il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette, donc bon... techniquement, il n'était pas en infraction.

_**Harry pénétra sans un bruit dans le petit placard. Une personne un peu plus grande n'aurait jamais réussi à entrer. Là, enfermées dans le placard, se trouvaient toutes les affaires de Harry.** _

Un grondement remonta dans sa gorge et Terence sursauta presque quand il se rendit compte que ce bruit menaçant venait de lui. D'ailleurs, plusieurs de ses camarades lui adressèrent un regard nerveux. Son grondement devint davantage menaçant quand _l'angle changea et qu'il vit une feuille de papier avec des mots, accroché au mur avec un morceau de scotch:_ _ **Chambre de Harry.**_

C'était une écriture enfantine, tremblante un peu, comme quelqu'un qui apprenait à écrire.

Harry avait dormi là. Harry... avait dormi là. Il y avait même un petit matelas tout défoncé sous la grosse valise de Harry.

À ses côtés, Adrian murmura une série d'insultes à en faire rougir les sirènes. Terence n'était pas aveugle cependant; il n'avait aucun mal à voir la tension dans le corps de son ami, ses jointures blanches, à force de serrer les poings ou encore la contraction de sa mâchoire. Adrian était furieux.

Terence n'était pas aveugle. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui Harry avait manqué.

Et si... et si quelque chose était arrivé à Harry ? ( C'était l'une de ses vieilles craintes. Que quelque chose soit arrivé au petit brun. ) Et si son oncle l'avait vraiment vendu et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais rien su ?! La peur s'insinua plus rapidement et ses entrailles se resserrèrent (si c'était même possible) alors qu'il commençait à se ronger les ongles sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il ignora les murmures horrifiés qui suivirent la découverte du 'dessin' et se concentra sur Harry, lequel était à genoux devant ses valises.

_**Le petit brun posa ses mains sur les sacs de voyages et valise et ferma les yeux, l'air visiblement concentré.** _

Terence fut à peine surpris quand il les vit rétrécir suffisamment pour entrer sans mal dans les poches de pantalon du jeune sorcier.

 _Quand il eut récupéré toutes ses affaires, Harry se redressa et sortit du placard, fermant la porte derrière lui sans un bruit puis remontant les escaliers à pas de loup, grimaçant à peine sous la douleur_. _Il rentra dans sa chambre et fila vers son lit. S'accroupissant, il souleva une planche de parquet et retira ce qui sembla être ses plus importantes possessions._

Adrian ignora les cris de surprise et les murmures envieux quand Harry sortit du plancher ce qui sembla être une _cape d'invisibilité_. Son regard était rivé sur les autres items. Il y avait une photo de ses parents, une seule(1), ainsi que sa baguette et un cadre photo. Il ne vit pas quelle était la photographie car le cadre était retourné, mais Harry semblait tout aussi prudent avec la photo encadrée, qu'avec celle de ses parents, alors qu'il rangeait ses maigres possessions dans ses poches.

Il s'approcha d'Hedwig et crocheta la serrure.

**« Nous partons, Hedwig. »**

_La chouette blanche dodelina de la tête et hoo-hoota doucement_.

**_ Non. Non ne reviendrons pas, cette fois-ci.**

Il y avait une telle finalité, une telle détermination dans la voix du petit brun, que personne ne douta de ses propos. De toute façon, ils savaient tous que le Survivant avait été porté disparu à cette période là.

Le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch ne quitta pas la sphère des yeux, quand il vit Harry délivrer sa chouette, puis qu'il fit fondre les barreaux de sa fenêtre ( quelle genre de personne faut-il être pour emprisonner l'enfant dont on a la garde ? Évidemment... le genre de personne à _vendre_ un enfant. ) rien qu'en posant la paume de sa main contre les barreaux.

_La chouette passa en premier, seulement pour se poser sur le toit. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dehors, vit que personne n'était à l'extérieur ( en même temps, le temps n'était pas terrible ce jour-là ) et il enjamba la fenêtre._

« Qu'est-ce que – commença Peregrine, seulement pour être rabroué par ses camarades.

_ Il va sauter. » fit distraitement Terence, son ton indiquant clairement son état d'esprit.

 _Harry escalada la fenêtre et descendit précautionneusement sur un ou deux mètres, en s'accrochant à la gouttière et aux plantes grimpantes puis finit par se résoudre à sauter_.

Terence grimaça en même temps que Harry quand ce dernier atterrit avec une roulade et se redressa en serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas oublié tous les bleus qu'arborait Harry.

* * *

_Une autre scène flasha alors que le duo sorcier-familier quittait la rue moldue_.

Ils se trouvaient tout à coup à Gringotts et ils eurent droit à plusieurs scènes se déroulant en rapide flashs successifs. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, juste une successions d'images en accéléré.

• _Harry en pleine conversation avec son manager, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur des documents._

• _Harry, pâle, semblant sur le point de prendre une importante décision._

• _Harry dans une salle de rituel, à genoux, les main liées dans son dos, au centre d'un pentagramme._

_À ce point-là, les chuchotements explosèrent dans la salle._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Il fallut l'intervention de McGonagall avant que le calme revienne et que l'un des invités, un briseur de sorts, ne prenne la parole afin d'expliquer :

« Ils se trouvent dans l'une des salles de rituel. Je dirais la salle de purge.

_ De purge ?

_ Oui. C'est là que vous devez allez si vous êtes sous l'influence de potions ou de sorts de compulsion ou autre. C'est aussi là que vous pouvez allez si vous avez des blocs posés sur votre magie. La raison pour laquelle ils lui ont lié les mains dans le dos est que le rituel provoque des brûlures – tout est psychologique-, et la personne subissant la purge essaie souvent de se frotter l'endroit, généralement les yeux, avec excès. La force utilisé est généralement suffisante pour provoquer d'inquiétantes blessures. »

Les murmures devinrent un peu plus fort.

« C'est rare que la personne soit liée cependant. »

Malfoy fit un commentaire désobligeant vis à vis de Potter et le briseur de sort lui offrit un regard froid.

_ Au contraire. En lui liant les mains dans le dos, les gobelins s'assurent de la sécurité du garçon. Ils ne font généralement pas cela. Après tout, ils haïssent les sorciers odieux et irrespectueux donc si le sorcier se blesse de façon permanente, ils s'en fichent un peu.

Draco se sentit insulté mais il garda le silence quand il vit le regard de son père. Mieczyslaw Miel était un homme influent qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos.

Les images reprirent subitement, mettant efficacement un terme à la conversation.

• _Harry, au sol, hurlant de douleur alors qu'une masse sombre – ayant la terrifiante forme d'un visage monstrueux-, se dressant au-dessus du petit brun alors qu'il s'échappait de la cicatrice du garçon._

• _Harry, allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie, en pleine conversation avec deux gobelins._

Cette fois-ci, l'image fut accompagnée de faibles mots chuchotés. Il était question 'd'horcruxes' et de 'destruction'.

Mes rares personnes à savoir ce qu'était un horcruxe pâlirent quand elles comprirent ce qui venait de leur être dévoilé.

Deux langues-de-plomb en particulier échangèrent un regard significatif quand ils virent l'air pâle et mécontent de Dumbledore.

_Les voici à nouveau dans le bureau du manager des Potter – qui se trouve être le second gobelin le plus important après le directeur de la banque._

**« Je vais me rendre au Japon. »**

''Au Japon ?'' répéta Cho Chang, à la table de Serdaigle. Pour une Serdaigle, elle n'était pas très vive, si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre une phrase aussi simple que celle-ci, songea Adrian.

Et non, il ne la détestait pas à cause des sourires charmeurs qu'elle n'avait cessé d'envoyer à Harry durant la première année de celui-ci. Pas du tout. Heureusement que le petit brun était complètement inconscient des tentatives de drague des autres.

_Le gobelin haussa un sourcil et Harry rosit légèrement._

**_ J'ai... Un autre membre de ma famille vit là-bas**.

**_ Ah oui, la seule descendante de Ignotus Peverell, vivante, mise à part vous.**

Il y eut un blanc. Rien que du silence. Puis, la salle sembla exploser en chuchotements ( cela semblait être un thème récurrent ). Les sorciers avaient tendance à oublier que le dernier fils Peverell ( étonnamment, il s'agissait de l'héritier ) s'était marié avait eu trois enfants – toutes des filles. Une s'était mariée avec Romuald Potter, une autre avait épousé un noble japonais et la dernière était décédée avant de pouvoir quitter le nid. On pouvait croire la lignée Peverell éteinte, mais il n'en était rien. Légalement, par droit du sang et par droit de Magie, autant les Potter que les descendants du noble japonais pouvaient porter ce nom et gérer le titre d'Héritier Peverell.

_Harry acquiesça._

**_ Elle m'avait déjà proposé de venir vivre avec elle**.

**_ Dumbledore va envoyer ses chiens fidèles pour vous retrouver, _fit le gobelin._ Quand il apprendra votre... disparition. **

Terence s'étrangla de rire devant l'air indigné de McGonagall. Par contre, il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus car, l'instant d'après, quelque chose d'insensé se produisit.

_**Harry, doux, timide et courtois, Harry, afficha un rictus positivement narquois, presque féral.** _

Terence n'avait jamais vu Harry de la sorte. Même quand Malfoy le tournait en dérision, Harry avait conservé un regard plat, un brin timide. Peut-être qu'en fait... il n'avait pas jugé le morveux Malfoy _digne_ de son dédain.

À en juger par les expressions stupéfaites de ses camarades, ceux-ci se trouvaient tout aussi surpris que lui face au changement de comportement radical du garçon. En même temps, à bien y réfléchir, le petit devait compter sur son instinct de survie à ce moment-là et ce genre de comportement pourrait bien lui avoir sauver la vie.

Harry avait-il quelque chose contre Dumbledore ? De toute l'année qu'il avait passé en compagnie du petit brun, celui-ci n'avait jamais lâché d'information au sujet de ses vues sur Dumbledore ou Vous-Savez-Qui. Très Serpentard, en effet.

**« Il peut toujours essayer. Il s'attendra à ce que je voyage par moyen sorcier. Et si jamais ils venaient à me chercher du côté moldu, ils s'attendront à voir un petit brun aux yeux verts, accompagné d'une chouette blanche. » _expliqua calmement le garçon._**

_**Le gobelin refléta son rictus**_.

Terence était complètement mesmérisé par le sourire positivement vicieux du petit brun.

**_ Et que comptez-vous faire ?**

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et ils sortit plusieurs items de sa poche. Seuls les nés-moldus reconnurent la teinture temporaire pour ce qu'elle était, de même que la boîte de lentilles de contact.

**« Je suis prêt à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour passer inaperçu. »**

**//**

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment, mais lorsque la prochaine scène se matérialisa, la magie les informa que c'était le même jour, seulement quelques heures plus tard. Terence ignora le tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à Harry depuis la disparition de ce dernier.

**//**

_Ils se trouvaient dans le Hall de Gringotts. Dumbledore et l'un de ses fidèles étaient en train de se disputer assez bruyamment avec l'un des gobelins au guichet._

**« Ce doit être une erreur. Je veux juste retirer un peu d'argent.**

**_ Et je vous dis, Mr Dumbledore, que cette clé n'est plus valable**.

Terence inclina la tête sur le côté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite de cette conversation et que, peut-être, l'apparition de Dumbledore était l'une des causes du départ, non, de la fugue de Harry ( ce dernier n'avait jamais dit au revoir ).

**_ Ça n'est pas possible -**

**_ Vous outrepassez vos droits en ces lieux, _sorcier_! Master Ragnok a ordonné une révision des anciennes voûtes et nous avons trouvé des irrégularités avec la voûtes de confiance du jeune héritier Potter. En raison de cela, toutes les clés liées à cette voûte seront détruites. Maintenant auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire comment vous vous êtes trouvé en possession de cette clé ? **

Les yeux de Cassius s'étrécirent. Il pouvait voir ses camarades tirer leurs propres conclusions face à ce qu'ils étaient en train d'entendre.

Il pouvait également voir Madame Bones presser ses lèvres en une fine ligne puis lancer un regard suspicieux à Dumbledore avant de coucher quelques lignes sur un rouleau de parchemin.

 _ **Dumbledore bafouilla d'indignation et échoua à donner une réponse alors que trois gobelins le poussaient vers la sortie après avoir subtilisé la clé. Il interféra quand l'un d'eux lui fit savoir qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à entrer en contact avec le jeune Potter** ( _ce qui était de toute évidence un mensonge, réalisa plus tard Terence _). **Alors qu'il continuait à se disputer avec les banquiers, le Chef Warlock heurta quelque chose.**_

Terence cligna des yeux.

_**C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or mi-long et aux jolis yeux bleus. Sur son épaule était perché un faucon noir, au regard intelligent et dédaigneux.** _

Terence n'était pas spécialement attiré par les filles, mais il devait admettre qu'elle était mignonne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche en tout cas ( quoi que la tête de Dumbledore était hilarante ).

**« Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, le vieux ?! »**

Il manqua de s'étouffer de rire, de même que plusieurs de ses camarades alors que quelques pro-Dumbledore s'indignaient.

_**Elle lui adressa un regard infiniment hautain puis hocha respectueusement la tête vers les gobelins ( ce que les gobelins lui rendirent, amusés pour une quelconque raison ) et quitta la banque sans un regard en arrière.** _

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il avait détesté le manque de respect de cette sale morveuse. Il la détestait toujours, même s'il n'avait jamais revu la maudite gamine.

Amelia Bones, assise à la table des invités, prit de nouvelles notes et échangea quelques mots avec ses collègues et employés. Ils devraient aller interroger Dumbledore plus tard et voir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Elle savait que le directeur de Poudlard pouvait échapper à beaucoup d'ennuis grâce à son influence, mais elle s'était promise de le voir un jour assis à la chaise des accusés pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, avant sa mort à lui ou à elle.

* * *

_Ils étaient dans un aéroport._

Le sourire de Luna s'élargit quand elle vit les caractères japonais gravés sur les écriteaux.

« Harry va se plaire ici. »

Les gens la regardèrent étrangement. Dommage qu'elle ait été la seule à deviner où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'il en était réellement.

_**La blondinette qui avait rembarré Dumbledore avait un sac à dos, dans son dos, lissant nerveusement sa longue jupe alors qu'elle balayait l'aéroport du regard.** _

Les sang-purs avaient dû admettre qu'ils avaient été extrêmement choqué et un brin admiratifs quand on leur avait expliqué ce qu'était un aéroport et à quoi servait un avion.

_**Son regard se fixa sur un point.** _

_**À une vingtaine de mètres devant elle, se tenait une petite asiatique aux longs cheveux rouge sang.** _

« Euh, p'tite question. Qui est la blondinette et en quoi est-elle importante ? Questionna Lucian Bole.

Luna gloussa, s'attirant des regards étranges voire moqueurs pour les plus ignorants.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est très bien déguisée. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas bientôt la reconnaître.

_ De quoi elle parle, Loony ? »

Amelia Bones jeta un regard sévère à Miss Chang mais se garda de dire quoi que ce soit parce que la sphère défilait toujours.

Les Serpentards cependant jetèrent un long regard à Lovegood. Elle semblait en savoir plus qu'eux sur toute cette affaire. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Potter.

 _ **Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, puis la redhead pivota et prit une direction, la blondinette la suivant de loin sans donner l'impression de la traquer**_.

 _Elles entrèrent dans les toilettes pour femmes et la redhead alla s'adosser contre une des portes de toilettes alors que la petite blonde s'enfermait dans l'une d'elle_.

Adrian haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Terence, lequel arborait un air pensif. Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec Harry ? Il vit le regard de Ter s'écarquiller, comme s'il venait subitement de comprendre quelque chose et comptait lui poser la question lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe de reporter son action sur la sphère magique.

_Une nouvelle image se superposa, leur indiquant qu'ils venaient de sauter quelques minutes et la porte des toilettes dans laquelle la petite blonde s'était enfermée, s'ouvrit à nouveau._

_**Mais ce fut Harry ( un Harry aux cheveux étrangement verts ) qui en sortit. Harry, tenant un sac à dos dans une main et une longue perruque blonde dans l'autre.** _

Adrian était sur le cul. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Terence, lequel arborait un sourire victorieux, puis vers ses camarades, qui ne pouvaient pas être plus ébahis qu'ils ne l'étaient présentement. Il ignora les cris de stupeur qui s'échappèrent de bon nombre de leurs camarades alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Harry... il avait réellement pensé que la blondinette était... et bien... une fille. Harry avait vraiment bien joué son rôle.

Marcus parvint finalement à reprendre le dessus sur son choc et balaya la salle d'un regard neutre. Les Gryffondors étaient sur le cul ( rien de surprenant ), les Serdaigles, choqués et intéressés, les Poufsouffles étaient davantage admiratifs et amusés et... il n'allait même pas s'attarder sur les réactions des membres de sa maison. La table des invités et celle des enseignants étaient des plus intéressantes en revanche. Dumbledore semblait s'être étranglé avec une goutte de citron et Snape avait perdu son air impassible. McGonagall était complètement dépassée. Les langues-de-plombs chuchotaient entre eux, certains arborant une expression particulièrement amusée.

Le regard de Terence s'éclaircit :

« Comment savais-tu ça, Lovegood ? »

L'attention se concentra sur la blondinette en un temps record. Ils venaient de réaliser que le jeune Higgs avait raison: Luna Lovegood avait compris la supercherie depuis le début.

Luna lui offrit un sourire rêveur :

« Je l'ai vu. »

Cela... ne répondait pas vraiment à leurs questions. Seuls certains s'interrogèrent... Était-il possible... Se pouvait-il que la jeune Lovegood soit... si non voyante, clairvoyante.. ?

_Le garçon adressa un long regard à la redhead avant de déclarer :_

**« Ne parlons pas de ça à qui que que ce soit.**

_(Un rictus étira les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'il s'affairait à retirer le maquillage de son visage)_

**_ Tu étais mignonne en fille. »**

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Terence. C'est vrai. Harry était mignon en fille. Mais il était bien plus adorable au naturel.

_Harry geignit et sembla considérer l'idée de s'assommer avec le mur, décida contre et vint enlacer sa cousine._

**_ J'ai une question par contre, pourquoi as-tu les cheveux verts ?**

C'était en effet la question que beaucoup de gens se posaient même si aucun n'avait osé la poser à voix haute, de peur de se faire rabrouer à nouveau.

_Harry haussa les épaules :_

**« Juste une précaution. Au cas où le déguisement ne serait pas suffisamment convainquant.**

**_ Oh je peux t'assurer qu'il l'était. Griphook m'a fait savoir qu'il avait vu Lucius Malfoy baver en te regardant. »**

Draco s'indigna en entendant cela, de même que le Malfoy en question alors que certains ricanaient et d'autres adressaient un regard sévère, presque dégoûté vers Malfoy. Potter – ou plutôt, la 'jeune fille', semblait avoir à peine douze ans. De ce fait, voir un homme mature baver devant un enfant, même pas encore vraiment adolescent était... brrr...

Amelia prit de nouvelles notes et échangea quelques mots avec ses subalternes. Antonin Dolohov et Augustus Rookwood – anciens mangemorts non marqués et jamais arrêtés-, reniflèrent et accordèrent un bref regard hautain à Lucius. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des exemples à suivre et ils avaient peut-être une préférence pour des partenaires jeunes, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de relations ou même 'baver' devant quelqu'un de moins de seize ans ( ce qui, en soit, était déjà assez mauvais selon la société ).

_ Non, sérieusement, fit Bole, à Lovegood. Comment as-tu su ?

Luna afficha un sourire serein.

_ L'aura de Harry est douce, mais empreinte d'amertume. Elle est unique.

Et bien... Cela expliquait en effet pourquoi Lovegood ne semblait jamais regarder vraiment la ou les personnes à qui elle parlait, dans les yeux.

_Harry frissonna d'effroi._

**_ Il y a des choses que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir. Genre... jamais.**

Terence gloussa avant de plaquer une main contre ses lèvres, choqué. Ses papa lui envoyèrent un regard amusé.

Lucius Malfoy s'indigna un peu plus alors que Draco poussait un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

_Harry était installé dans sa nouvelle chambre, assis sur une chaise à roulettes, de couleur rouge, les yeux fixés sur un écran d'ordinateur et des livres ouverts, éparpillés sur le bureau_.

Adrian se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. C'était l'une des scènes qu'ils avaient souvent pu voir dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Comme beaucoup aimaient ignorer Harry, à cause de son statut de Survivant ( ou de sang-mêlé ), le petit brun s'était toujours trouvé un coin isolé dans la salle commune et il profitait du calme pour lire tranquillement dans son coin.

Les sang-purs, cependant perplexes quant à l'appareil étrange et manifestement moldus, se trouvèrent fort intéressés et un brin admiratifs ( même s'ils le nieraient jusqu'à la fin ) par l'ingéniosité des moldus.

_Il semblait que la scène avait débuté en plein milieu d'une conversation entre lui et sa cousine ( dont on ignorait toujours le nom ), laquelle était adossée contre l'encadré de la porte._

**_ Je n'ai pas d'amis là-bas, Aki.**

Ah, ils avaient finalement un nom à mettre sur le visage de la redhead.

Terence ravala la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Il savait très bien à quoi se référait le 'là-bas'. Harry ne les avait-il donc jamais considéré comme des amis ?

_Aki haussa un sourcil._

**_ Si c'était vrai, tu n'aurais pas une photo de toi avec d'autres garçons. Et tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de l'accrocher au mur de ta chambre quand bien même tu n'as installé aucune autre décoration. Arrête de nier.**

_L'angle changea un peu et on vit un cadre photo mais avec les rayons du soleil, impossible de savoir de quelle photo il s'agissait._

La boule dans sa gorge éclata. Oh. Il n'aurait pas dû se faire des scènes si vite. Harry était timide et avait toujours paru très ignorant sur le sujet de l'amitié.

Terence n'avait pas besoin de voir la photo pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait été prise fin mars, par une belle journée ensoleillée. Lui, Harry et les autres étaient au bord du lac quand Lucian avait décrété qu'ils devaient immortaliser le moment. Marcus avait été ronchon mais il avait fini par accepter et tout le monde avait été secrètement ravi ( et chacun avait eu droit à sa copie ).

**T'es pas obligé de m'en dire plus, _poursuivit Aki,_ mais arrête de te faire du mal comme ça. **

Elle avait l'air réellement concernée. Terence l'apprécia d'autant plus.

_Tourna brusquement sur sa chaise à roulettes._

**_ Écoutes, commença-t-il, le visage crispé. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer de courrier parce que je ne pouvais prendre le risque que mon oncle ou ma tante voit Hedwig à l'extérieur de sa cage, mais... C'est possible que l'un d'eux ait eu une raison ou quoi. Mais tous les sept ? J'ai envoyé des lettres dès que j'ai pu. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était normal entre amis, de s'envoyer des lettres. Alors s'ils n'en ont pas envoyé, c'est que manifestement, je me suis planté. Je vais pas... J'vais pas les supplier pour une réponse**.

Un air confus étira les traits de Terence. Il avait toujours cru que c'était Harry qui les avait ignoré... même s'il avait fini par comprendre au cours du visionnage que non, c'était à cause de ses relatifs mais... Mais il avait quand même cru que Harry avait reçu ses lettres.

_ Mais... On lui a [pourtant] envoyé des lettres, fit Peregrine Derrick, confus.

Dans le silence de la salle, on l'entendit parfaitement et les murmures reprirent de plus bel.

Gabriel et Michael Higgs échangèrent un bref regard en voyant l'air peiné de leur fils. Ils savaient qu'il avait été morose pendant l'été 1992 et Terence leur avait dit qu'un de ses amis ignorait ses lettres. Il n'avait pas précisé lequel. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi; Harry Potter était une figure proéminente du monde sorcier, malgré son jeune âge.

* * *

_La prochaine image remplaça la précédente scène sans laisser quiconque interrompre le processus et l'on vit 'Aki' et Harry, dans un salon. La redhead était allongée par terre, sur le ventre, entourée de livres ouverts éparpillés sur le sol. Harry, lui, était allongé sur un fauteuil, la tête en bas, lisant apparemment un livre._

**« J'ai entendu dire que les examens d'entrée sont très difficiles, fit soudain Harry.**

**_ C'est vrai, fit Aki. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas les réussir. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de saboter ton propre travail. »**

_Harry baissa son livre et offrit un sourire penaud à la japonaise_.

**_ Tu es au courant ?**

_Aki leva les yeux de son bouquin d'histoire et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction._

**_ Raven (** ''Raven ?'' **), j'étais dans le couloir quand ton oncle a menacé de te battre si tu obtenais de meilleurs résultats que leur précieux fils.**

_Elle murmura quelque chose en japonais et Harry pouffa de rire._

Minerva McGonagall se redressa subitement, comme si elle venait d'être giflée. Elle avait été déçue quand le jeune Potter n'avait pas été réparti à Gryffondor, et l'avait été d'autant plus quand il s'était révélé être un bon élève mais sans plus; après tout, ses parents avaient été d'excellents étudiants. Il s'avérait maintenant que c'était seulement le résultat d'un traumatisme passé ? La honte et l'embarras prirent le dessus sur la colère qu'elle ressentait face aux Dursley.

**_ Crois-le ou non, mais oncle Vernon n'a pas levé la main sur moi pendant plus d'un mois après que tu aies menacé de le castrer.**

Aki était en train de récolter des points bonus chez certains aînés de Serpentard, suite à ces propos.

 **_ J'aurais préféré qu'il ne te touche plus du tout** , _ **ronchonna-t-elle, malgré tout.**_

_Harry secoua la tête avec exaspération, l'air de dire que c'était une demande impossible._

Adrian serra les poings. Aucun enfant ne devrait penser ainsi ( et certainement pas Harry, poursuivit une petite voix dans sa tête ).

**Si j'avais su qu'il ne m'avait pas pris au sérieux -**

**_ Il t'as pris au sérieux, l'interrompit Harry. La preuve, il a cessé de me battre pendant un temps.**

**_ Je serais allée te chercher et t'aurais ramené avec moi au Japon si j'avais su, continua Aki.**

_Harry lui lança un regard de biais._

**_ N'as-tu pas toi même admis que tu avais des assassins à tes trousses ?**

''Quoi !?''

**_ Non, ça c'est arrivé seulement après. Mais je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été présent quand _c'est_ arrivé.**

''Quand quoi est arrivé ? Fit un élève.

_ Chut, le réprimanda l'un de ses camarades. C'est évident qu'ils évitent le sujet. Maintenant tais-toi, j'aimerai entendre la suite.''

_Il y eut un POP soudain et les deux adolescents sautèrent et atterrirent dos à dos, prêts à se défendre d'une attaque._

Antonin Dolohov échangea un sourcil avec Rabastan Lestrange. Les deux gamins étaient très réactifs. En tant que langue-de-plombs ( personne ne savait que le plus jeune Lestrange était en fait membre du Département des Mystères, à temps partiel ), les deux hommes devaient savoir se battre, c'était attendu de tous les membres de DM, à quelques exceptions près.

''Do – Dobby ?''

Ça, ça venait de Malfoy (Jr). Dobby était leur ancien elfe de maison mais son père l'avait renvoyé après une bêtise de trop, il y a quelques années de cela.

Terence et Miles échangèrent un regard étrange avec Adrian.

_Harry cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir alors que Aki haussait un sourcil et se relaxait légèrement, sans pour autant baisser sa garde._

**« Et dire que j'étais certaine que les protections autour du manoir étaient au top. Ça m'apprendra tiens; ne jamais sous-estimer la magie des Elfes de Maison. »**

C'était... C'était étonnamment vrai... Oh Merlin, comment se faisait-il qu'ils continuaient à sous-estimer leurs esclaves alors qu'ils leur ordonnaient toujours de faire ce qu'ils ne savaient ( ou ne voulaient ) pas faire ?

Malfoy père et fils reniflèrent d'un air hautain tandis que Lady Malfoy leur adressait un regard de biais. Elle espérait vraiment que Draco se reprenne et change avant de devenir une copie conforme de son géniteur.

 _Pendant les quelques prochaines minutes, les deux adolescents ( pré-ado dans le cas de Harry ) s'acharnent à arracher des réponses de Dobby tout en essayant de l'empêcher de se punir_. _Puis Harry procéda à s'interroger sur le retard de l'Angleterre Magique sur le monde moldu étant donné que l'esclavage avait été aboli en 1833 en Angleterre._

Cette déclaration en particulier apporta son lot de regards consternés chez les sang-purs. Après tout, la plupart se pensaient toujours si supérieurs et en avance par rapport aux moldus. Même Arthur Weasley, qui était si fasciné par le monde non-magique avait du mal à accepter le fait que les non-maj étaient peut-être bien plus avancés qu'eux.

 **« Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard.. Un danger plane. Harry Potter sera en danger s'il va à Poudlard cette année.** »

Si quelqu'un avait regardé Lucius à cet instant, il aurait remarqué l'air courroucé et furibond de l'aristocrate.

Une chance, personne ne regarda dans sa direction. Ils étaient bien trop focalisés sur la sphère magique. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet elfe inconnu était-il donc venu prévenir le Survivant ? Quel danger ? Attendez-,non, les élèves de Poudlard savaient de quel danger l'elfe parlait. Mais... à qui appartenait cet elfe ? Comment pouvait-il déjà savoir que Poudlard allait être le théâtre d'un nouveau drame ( pas de mort, certes, mais tout de même ).

_Les deux cousins essayèrent d'arracher des informations à l'elfe mais abandonnèrent quand celui-ci essaya de se punir en se frappant avec le mobilier._

Les quelques familles qui possédaient des elfes de maison et ne les traitaient pas comme des déchets, grimacèrent en voyant cela. Ça, c'était le signe que le ou les maîtres de cet elfes lui avai(en)t ordonné de se punir physiquement. C'était barbare.

_Finalement, Harry poussa un soupir._

**_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu dans ce cas, mais je ne comptais pas retourner à Poudlard.**

Il y avait une telle finalité dans sa voix... mais ça n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi un brin de tristesse. Terence savait que Harry n'avait aucun amour pour les autres résidents de Poudlard mais il savait aussi que Harry avait aimé le château, la magie environnante et qu'il avait aimé le temps passé avec eux.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Malgré le ton triste, il y avait aussi une certaine détermination dans sa voix.

_Dobby disparut dans un pop peu après et, à sa place, il y avait tout une pile de lettres. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent._

« Le p'tit bâtard... » murmura Lucian Bole en regardant le tas de lettres.

Ils pouvaient clairement reconnaître les noms ou le style d'écriture d'Adrian, Terence, Cassius, Miles, même Marcus, Graham et Peregrine. Il y avait aussi trois lettres de Harry pour ses camarades. Apparemment, l'elfe de maison avait intercepté aussi le courrier que Harry avait envoyé après avoir fugué de chez les Dursley.

 _Harry vint s'accroupir et ramassa délicatement le tas de lettres qu'il serra contre sa poitrine alors qu'un éclat de réalisation illuminait ses traits_.

**//**

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de Terence. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, Harry était vraiment adorable parfois.

* * *

_Harry était dans sa chambre, assis sur la chaise à roulettes de son bureau. Une jambe reposait sur l'un des pieds de la chaise tandis que son autre jambe était repliée. Les lettres qu'il avait reçu de ses camarades étaient proprement empilées dans le coin de son bureau et l'une d'entre elle était ouverte et dépliée à côté de lui. Devant lui se trouvait un rouleau de parchemin et une plume._

_Le seul mot qui avait été couché sur le parchemin était : « Ter », le début du prénom de Terence._

Ce dernier se sentit rougir. Harry était manifestement en pleine concentration et cherchait quoi écrire. Il était le premier à qui Harry s'apprêtait à répondre ( quoi que Terence n'avait jamais vu l'ombre d'une lettre mise à part les cartes postales anonymes que lui et ses amis continuaient de recevoi - … Oh. … OH ! ).

Terence fronça les sourcils quand il le vit se masser les tempes, une expression douloureuse étirant ses traits.

_Il posa sa plume contre le papier, l'air pensif. Un soupir las quitta ses lèvres et il reposa la plume dans l'encrier avant de se redresser._

Le froncement de sourcils de Terence s'accentua quand il vit Harry tanguer et se frotter à nouveau les tempes.

« Il a pas l'air bien, Adrix. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Adrian Pucey.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'étrécirent et il nota les regards inquiets et/ou suspicieux de leurs camarades.

_ Je pense qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, dit-il en empruntant l'une des expression moldue que son ami Terence avait volé aux jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

Nouveau flash, nouvelle scène. Instinctivement ( probablement via magie ), ils savaient que cette scène devait s'être déroulée il y a environ un an, quelque part en 1993, mais c'était étrange, car Harry paraissait plus vieux... plus vieux qu'un gamin de douze ans. Il en faisait au moins quatorze. Son visage s'était aminci, ses traits étaient toujours doux mais son regard était devenu perçant et il y avait quelque chose de dangereux qui ressortait dans son aura.

Ils étaient... À vrai dire, Terence n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Harry, mais à en juger par la blouse qu'il portait, il dirait qu'il devait se trouver dans un hôpital. Il avait aussi de larges cernes sous les yeux.

Que diable... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

**« Tu n'as rien à faire. Tu dois juste rester immobile, _dit un autre gars alors qu'il injectait quelque chose à l'ancien Serpentard._**

**_ Facile à dire. » _marmonna nerveusement Harry_. **

''Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est que cette chose ?'' demanda impatiemment Terence, ayant finalement perdu le peu de patience qu'il avait pour commencer ( et il en avait étonnamment bien plus que ses camarades ).

Hermione Granger leva la main, comme si elle était dans une foutue salle de classe et leur adressa un regard infiniment hautain alors qu'elle leur répondait :

« Il est manifestement en train de passer un scanner.

_ D'accord... et qu'est-ce que qu'un scanner ?

 ___ C'est un appareil d'imagerie médicale qui consiste à mesurer l'absorption des rayons X par les tissus puis, par traitement informatique, à numériser et enfin reconstruire des images [2D](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/2D) ou [3D](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/3D) des structures anatomiques. Pour acquérir les données, on emploie la technique d'analyse tomographique ou « par coupes », en soumettant le patient au balayage d'un [faisceau](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rayonnement) de rayons X. »

Terence cligna des yeux. Okay, ça, ça sortait directement d'un bouquin ou quelque chose du genre. Il savait que Granger avait tendance à réciter ce qu'elle apprenait... par cœur. Et il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que c'était. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Il la coupa en plein exposé de connaissances :

« Donc en fait, c'est un examen médical, c'est ça ? »

Granger lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un des siens ( _il avait pas le temps pour ça, bordel. Il voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à Harry !_ ) et elle finit par hocher la tête avec réticence.

**_Harry s'allongea sur la table et veilla à ne pas bouger alors que l'examen débutait_. **

Terence agrippa la main d'Adrian. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça avait l'air intimidant. Et Harry... Harry était tout seul. Sûr, il y avait le médecin, mais il était dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry lui, était tout seul.

Plusieurs flashs successifs suivirent et montrèrent Harry passant divers examens médicaux. Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et des veines rouges étaient visibles dans le blanc de ses yeux.

**//**

_Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un bureau. Le même gars qui avait injecté quelque chose à Harry se trouvait désormais face au petit brun. Il avait une expression désolée au visage_ et Terence sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui et serrer son cœur dans un étau.

_**Harry éclata d'un rire sans humour et renifla alors qu'il secouait la tête.** _

**_ Même à plus de 5,000 km de distance, ils parviennent toujours à foutre ma vie en l'air...**

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il parlait de ses anciens gardiens. Quoique, au vu des regards confus de certains, c'était peut-être parce que Terence le connaissait mieux que la plupart.

**_ Alors doc, y a -t-il un remède pour ça ?**

**_ Le traitement -**

**_ Un remède, doc. Y en a -t-il un ?**

C'était la chose avec Harry. Les gens avaient tendance à oublier qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard étant donné qu'il n'était resté qu'un an à Poudlard et que son apparence physique était pure et ingénue. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas facilement manipulés avec des mots.

_Le docteur, qui semblait bien connaître Harry, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et cela suffit à faire grandir la peur en Terence._

**_ Ils n'en ont pas encore découvert.**

_L'expression sur le visage de Harry ne changea pas mais il prit une lente inspiration et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un sourire sans joie apparaissait sur son visage._

C'était tout le contraire avec Terence, qui affichait à présent une expression horrifiée. Ses papa, qui avaient eux aussi l'air nerveux, lui adressèrent un regard inquiet. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les murmures et chuchotement mais ils étaient comme en sourdine. Il devait être en train de rêver. Ça n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar.

**_ Le traite -**

**_ Tu m'as déjà expliqué en quoi consistait le traitement, Nate.**

_Harry se massa les tempes et murmura un 'désolé' auquel le jeune médecin répondit par un petit sourire._

**_ Dis-moi, tu me donnes combien de temps approximativement... sans le traitement ?**

Adrian lui serra la main en retour, ses grands doigts enlaçant les siens.

_Le regard du médecin n'était guère rassurant._

**« Honnêtement je ne peux pas donner d'estimation précise. Ça varie d'un patient à l'autre.**

**_ Nate.**

**_ … Ce serait un miracle si tu étais en vie pour célébrer ton vingtième anniversaire. »**

Aviez-vous déjà eu l'impression de vous noyer ? Ou mieux ( pire ), vous êtes-vous déjà réellement noyé ? C'était le sentiment que ressentait Cassius alors qu'il fixait la sphère magique, sans vraiment la voir. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il était au bord d'une attaque de panique.

Il se déplaça sur le banc, quand il vit Terence du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme en question avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Adrian serra un peu plus fort la main de Terence quand l'autre garçon laissa échapper un sanglot, ses grands yeux bleus-verts fixés sur la sphère magique.

Cassius ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge alors qu'il attrapait l'autre main de son ami et la serrait dans la sienne. Ils avaient tous considéré Harry comme leur ami, leur protégé ( le considérait toujours ainsi en fait, même s'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles après la première année du petit Survivant ).

Qu'ils le reconnaissent ou non, ils avaient tous été touchés par le manque de correspondance ainsi que la disparition du garçon. Terence avait été le plus touché, probablement parce qu'il était le plus sensible d'entre eux et probablement le plus proche du plus jeune. Quand ils pensaient que Harry ignorait leurs lettres, ils en avaient un peu voulu au petit brun, pour blesser Terence ( lequel considérait Harry comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu ), mais quand il n'était pas revenu faire sa deuxième année, ils étaient réellement devenus inquiets. Et comme Harry n'avait pas répondu à leurs lettres, ils avaient juste arrêtés, blessés dans leur amour propre et dans leur orgueil.

Peut-être auraient-ils dû juste mettre un peu plus d'ardeur dans leurs lettres et ne pas abandonné passé octobre. Terence avait continué à écrire des lettres mais Adrian savait qu'il ne les avait jamais envoyé.

**_ Okay... fit lentement Harry.**

**_ Raven, _commença le médecin._**

Raven ? D'où ça venait ça ? Est-ce que... Terence n'avait-il pas appelé Harry ainsi une fois ? À cause du nid d'oiseau qu'étaient les cheveux noirs du petit brun ?

**Je sais que le traitement ne donne pas envie mais ça te donnerait plus de temps.**

**_ Et quoi ? Quelques années de plus ? J'veux pas quelques années de plus si c'est pour les passer à l'hôpital, branché à des machines et à peine conscient tellement je serai shooté aux pilules,** _**réfuta le concerné** _ _._

[Ils ne le savaient pas mais Raven (/Harry) avait pris le temps de réfléchir depuis qu'il avait compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui et qu'il était peut-être atteint de quelque chose de grave. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait, si ce quelque chose n'avait pas de remède connu à ce jour et il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas de longs traitement à l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il souffrait et qu'il savait en quoi consistait le 'traitement' il refusait de signer pour ça. Il préférait n'avoir que quelques années plutôt que vivre plus longtemps mais sans arrêt à l'hosto, dérivant entre plusieurs état d'inconscience grâce aux puissants anti-douleurs et autres.]

_Harry prit une brève pause puis poursuivit, le regard rivés sur les documents posés sur le bureau._

**_ Si... Si je n'avais pas été purgé des potions de compulsion... _dit-il doucement._**

Le regard de Graham Montague s'étrécit alors qu'il échangeait un regard sombre avec ses camarades. Ce qu'impliquait leur cadet était grave. S'il avait en effet été 'drogué' à son insu, via potions de compulsion, la ou les personnes responsables de ça allaient le payer très cher. C'était, après tout, un crime, dans leur monde. Après tout, on pouvait vous faire faire bien des choses sous l'influence d'un sort ou d'une potion de compulsion. Ce genre de potions étaient aussi très réglementées mais, si l'on savait où aller, il était facile de s'en procurer.

 **,j'aurai probablement accepté le traitement, juste pour ne pas décevoir qui que ce soit,** _ **continua-t-il avec un sourire froid.**_ **Mais... je ne suis plus sous leur influence et... Tu sais quoi ?** _ **Déclara-t-il en se levant.**_ **Je refuse de m'enchaîner à un lit d'hôpital**.

Terence enterra son visage dans le cou d'Adrian alors que la sphère tourbillonnait sur elle-même, signe qu'une autre scène allait leur être révélée. Il s'en fichait que tout le monde puisse le voir dans cet état; ce qui venait de lui être révélé venait de bouleverser son univers.

Cassius serra les poings quand ils entendit certaines personnes – des adultes!-, chuchoter entre eux que ça n'était pas possible, que le _Survivant_ ne pouvait pas possiblement être atteint d'une maladie incurable parce que – surprise!-, il était le Survivant. Harry détestait ça. Cassius le savait. Quand Harry était dans sa première année, il affichait une moue irritée chaque fois que quelqu'un mettrait son titre sur le tapis.

* * *

Ils étaient dans un _**dōjō**_ – du moins c'est ce qu'ils comprirent d'après les chuchotis de plusieurs nés-moldus. C'était... ils sentaient que cela s'était produit avant l'examen médical ( _ce qui était étrange parce qu'ils avaient instinctivement su que la scène de l'hôpital s'était produit en 1993 et donc quelques mois seulement après la disparition de Harry et que, là maintenant, Harry semblait beaucoup plus jeune qu'à l'hôpital (_ _ **nda :**_ _ce sera expliqué plus tard_ ).)

_La redhead de l'autre fois – Aki-, se tenait face à Harry, tous deux vêtus de la même façon._

**« T'es prêt ? Je ne vais pas y aller doucement parce qu'on est cousins.**

**_ C'est bien pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que tu sois mon entraîneur, Aki, rétorqua Harry. Je sais que certains n'auraient pas osé attaquer à pleine force. »**

_Aki afficha un rictus amusé puis tous deux s'inclinèrent face à l'autre avant que la redhead n'attaque subitement._

Terence couina de surprise et d'indignation alors que Graham camouflait un rire derrière une toux des plus douteuses.

Il cacha sa surprise quand il vit Harry esquiver la première salve d'attaques avec aisance et dextérité.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi; Harry lui avait toujours paru si fragile, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit brun sache se battre.

Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit quand, après été mis au tapis par un coup particulièrement douloureux, dans l'estomac, le petit Serpentard se redressa avec détermination, reprit une posture défensive face à son adversaire/entraîneur et dit : « Encore. »

* * *

_Harry et sa cousine se tenaient debout devant une grande tour à l'architecture très moderne._ _Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de noir, une tenue passe partout mais chic et légèrement moulante._ Ça les mettait en avaleur, songea le jeune Higgs alors qu'il détaillait le petit brun, d'un regard intéressé ( et il était bien trop concentré pour se rendre compte de la façon dont il regardait son ami ).

**« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda la redhead.**

_Ils échangèrent un regard et levèrent les yeux vers le symbole qui surplombait l'immense building. C'était un oiseau en argent, prenant son envol._

Les murmures explosèrent à la table des invités. Peu connaissaient ce symbole mais certains privilégiés du DMLE ainsi que tous les membres du Département des Mystères connaissaient l'importance de ce blason. C'était l'emblème de l'Envol, une agence de renseignement internationale, divisée en plusieurs branches implantées dans diverses coins du Globe, plus particulièrement au Japon, en France et en Amérique du Nord car les trois membres fondateurs de l'agence étaient respectivement français, japonais et américain. _L'Envol_ était une agence formant et employant espions, hitmen et agents secrets, lesquels étaient ensuite divisés en deux professions distinctes: Assassins et Traqueurs (/Trackers). Leurs missions pouvaient être simple garde du corps ou assassinat, ou encore traque. Tout dépendait de ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Il y avait aussi des rumeurs courant sur les membres de l'Envol. Apparemment, certains d'entre eux étaient des _enfants_ _,_ ou tout du moins des _adolescents_.

_Raven prit une profonde inspiration puis accorda un léger sourire à sa cousine alors qu'il hochait la tête :_

**« Oui. Je suis sûr. »**

_Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'entrée._

* * *

_La scène changea. Aki pouvait être vue marchant à toute allure dans un couloir presque désert, flanqué par deux adolescents mâles et un homme adulte. Tous arboraient un air inquiet mais la redhead avait également l'air étrangement déterminée._

**« Faîtes évacuer le bâtiment. Si on vous demande pourquoi, donnez-leur le code Bleu.**

**_ Aki, tu es sûr -**

**_ Il ne me fera pas de mal. »**

_Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter et lui adressa un regard sévère._

**_ Sortez d'ici et rendez-vous dans le bâtiment principal avec les autres. C'est le protocole.**

**_ Le protocole indique que tout le monde doit évacuer, argumenta le brun, Jeff.**

**_ Quelqu'un doit rester pour le calmer et l'assister une fois qu'il sera revenu dans son état normal. Rejoignez les autres vous trois**.

Terence commençait à le sentir mal.

_La jeune fille sortit un badge de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le fit passer dans le lecteur. Une petite lumière verte s'anima un instant puis la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit. Aki ne perdit pas une seconde et entra dans la pièce sécurisée._

C'était, semble-t-il, une vaste salle d'entraînement. Adrian n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se produire, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec son père, puis avec ses amis. L'atmosphère était tendue et chargée d'électricité. Il regarda la scène; la redhead était occupée à balayer la salle d'un regard calme et calculateur, mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler l'inquiétude au coin de ses yeux. _Il y eut un bruit sourd au fond de la pièce et la jeune femme se hâta de passer par la porte pour se retrouver dans une autre partie du terrain d'entraînement._

Plusieurs personnes hoquetèrent.

Adrian comprenait pourquoi.

Là, accroché à l'un des murs de la salle, se tenait une... il n'était pas certain de ce que c'était. C'était comme une... gigantesque masse sombre et animée. Une sorte de nuage noir se tordant et distordant dans tous les sens alors qu'il planait en vol stationnaire, à quelques mètres du sol.

Adrian n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. C'était terrifiant.

« Un _Obscurus_... » entendit-il, venant d'un des langues-de-plomb.

Des chuchotement éclatèrent à la table des invités alors que les professeurs eux-même échangeaient des regards alarmés. La plupart pensaient que les Obscurus avaient tous disparus. Seuls les plus intéressés et informés savaient qu'il en existaient toujours dans différentes parties du globes et que les pauvres Obscurials se cachaient car, dans beaucoup de pays, il n'existait pas de lois pour les protéger et, s'ils ne savaient pas contrôler l'Obscurus qui était en eux, ils pouvaient être abattus. Certains ignoraient apparemment que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le stress et la peur de l'Obscurial en question, et rendait la situation encore pire.

Malgré le danger que pouvait représenter les Obscurus/Obscurials, ils n'étaient pas 'étudiés' à Poudlard et, à en juger par la tête que faisaient les étudiants français, ça n'était pas non plus un sujet d'étude à Beauxbâtons.

_Il y eut un bruit sourd, quelque part dans une autre salle, et le bruit se réverbéra sur les autres murs._

_Le nuage de fumée sursauta et s'agita violemment alors qu'il se précipitait au travers de la salle, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les murs résistèrent mais d'importantes craquelures apparurent suite à sa rencontre avec l'Obscurial._

La redhead ne quitta pas la masse sombre des yeux. Elle était inquiète, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle _était terrifiée._

_Elle attendit que l'Obscurus se soit bien défoulé sur l'équipement avant d'ouvrir la bouche:_

**« H – Harry ? »**

…

Comment dire...

Terence s'étrangla avec sa salive sous le choc en entendant le nom qui s'échappa des lèvres de le jeune asiatique.

Graham Montague hoqueta de surprise alors que Adrian serrait un peu plus fortement la main de Terence.

Les yeux de Marcus étaient écarquillés au possible alors qu'il comprenait les implications de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, de ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir.

Il y eut un crash, quelque part à la table des invités mais Cassius les ignora complètement. Il échangea un regard sombre avec Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick alors que le reste de la salle explosait en murmures.

_La masse sombre fonça contre un mur avant de se calmer momentanément et elle flotta à quelques mètres du sol._

_La petite japonaise fit quelques pas en avant mais ne chercha pas à pénétrer dans l'espace personnel de l'obscurial._

**_ Harry... tu n'avais pas perdu le contrôle depuis des mois**.

_Son ton n'était pas accusateur, c'était une simple déclaration mais l'obscurus s'agita un peu plus. La petite redhead plaça lentement sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit plusieurs poignards qu'elle déposa doucement au sol._

**« Harry... c'est moi. Tu sais que c'est moi. Respire, je ne vais pas t'attaquer et il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce. Respire. »**

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Terence quand il vit la masse sombre réagir aux paroles de la redhead, tout comme il avait réagi au nom. Parce que, au vu de sa réaction face aux mots de la jeune fille, il s'agissait bel et bien de Harry. Et Terence ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle que son petit protégé était un Obscurial. Et il n'en avait jamais rien su. Pour être franc, il était fort probable que Harry non plus n'en ait rien su jusqu'à son départ d'Angleterre. Il avait dû vite comprendre que certaines choses n'étaient pas considérées comme 'normales' même dans le monde sorcier.

Et ce qui était inconnu, en Grande-Bretagne Magique tout du moins, était souvent vu comme une menace. En Angleterre et en Écosse, les obscurus étaient très rares aujourd'hui, et quand ils étaient sous le radar du gouvernement, les officiels se chargeaient vite de les faire disparaître, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, de les transférer incognito dans un autre pays pour qu'ils ne soient plus sous leurs charges. Cela signifiaient généralement qu'ils ne seraient pas blâmés pour les problèmes causés par les obscurus. Ils ignoraient que les obscurials étaient aidés. En France, aux États-Unis, au Japon, au Vietnam, en Italie et dans tant d'autres pays... Ils avaient outrepassé leur peur de l'inconnu et avaient décidé d'aider les enfants devenus les hôtes d'obscurus mais l'aide qu'ils leur apportaient restait encore trop peu dans certains pays. Le Japon, l'Espagne et l'Italie étaient pour l'instant les pays les plus avancés en ce qui concernait les progrès faits pour aider les Obscurials.

_Cela prit du temps, un long moment, mais Aki parvint éventuellement à calmer la masse sombre qu'était Harry._

À présent, Terence pouvait même voir les émeraudes qu'étaient les yeux de Harry, au travers de la masse sombre et informe.

_L'Obscurus se dissolut finalement et laissa la place à Harry. Le petit brun était à genoux, tremblant, agité de soubresauts alors que le garçon passait sa manche sur ses yeux afin de cacher ses larmes._

Ça n'était pas la peine. Ni lui, ni la redhead, ni personne d'autre n'était aveugle ( il aurait bien pensé 'stupide' mais il savait que beaucoup à Poudlard étaient des idiots patentés ).

**_ Harry ?**

_Harry ne répondit pas. Il renifla un peu pathétiquement et lui tendit une enveloppe décachetée, avec le blason de Poudlard, ainsi qu'une feuille chiffonnée que la redhead s'empressa de scanner avant de pousser une série de jurons particulièrement colorés._

**_ Cet enfoiré de bâtard de m** -

_Le petit brun renifla avec amusement mais cela se termina un peu en un sanglot._

**_ Tu sais, il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Pas un seul mot. Quand j'ai été réparti à Serpentard, j'ai bien vu que ce bâtard n'était pas content. C'est cet enfoiré qui m'a placé chez les Dursley. Et quand je me suis enfin tiré chez ces monstres, il ose m'envoyer une putain de lettre pour me faire savoir que j'ai mal agi et que c'était extrêmement irresponsable de ma part de quitter mon _aimante_ famille ?! _Siffla-t-il avec hargne._**

Terence tressaillit. Le reste de Poudlard se figea. Potter ne jurait jamais ( en fait, il parlait même très peu ). C'était l'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient remarqué – autre le fait qu'il se démarquait complètement du reste de ses camarades de Serpentard comme d'une ballerine au milieu de danseurs de hip hop. Harry ne jurait jamais.

Pour qu'il jure autant en quelques phrases, il fallait que cette personne l'ait réellement mise en colère.

… Attendez... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Harry savait qui l'avait placé chez ses anciens tuteurs ? La colère commença à monter alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver qui pourrait être suffisamment stupide pour faire une chose pareille – placer un enfant sorcier avec des moldus-, et un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit: Albus Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait que ce vieux bâtard sénile pour penser qu'une telle imbécillité était la chose à faire.

Quand Harry leva finalement les yeux, Miles recula instinctivement; il y avait une telle haine, un tel mépris dans son regard. Et comme, grâce à ''l'écran'' on avait l'impression d'être juste en face de lui, on avait l'impression d'être la cible de ce regard. Miles gela. Il savait que ça n'était pas vrai; ça n'était pas lui que Harry assassinait du regard. En fait, même dans la scène, la personne que Harry haïssait n'était pas présente, mais cela n'empêchait pas le petit brun d'être pris de pulsions meurtrières.

**_ Il savait... chuchota-t-il.**

_Aki lui adressa un regard indescriptible._

Terence fronça les sourcils. La japonaise semblait savoir de quoi parlait leur cadet. Lui n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Qui savait quoi ? Non, attendez... Que savait Dumbledore ?

 **_ Il savait ce que les Dursley me faisaient**.

 **_ Il paiera pour ses crimes, Raven. Je te le promets**.

Son regard était déterminé, son ton, plus que sérieux. C'était une vraie promesse.

Contrairement à Terence, tout le monde ne savait pas l'avenir de quelle personne était menacé par cette promesse.

* * *

**« Je ne comprends pas comment on est censé faire tout ça en seulement deux mois. »**

Adrian sursauta; il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une nouvelle scène s'était reformée dans la sphère magique.

Harry était avec sa cousine, la petite redhead japonaise et tous deux étaient assis, chacun dans un fauteuil confortable, face à une vaste bibliothèque truffées de bouquins.

_Aki afficha un sourire carnassier et adressa à son cousin un regard espiègle._

**« J'ai un truc à te montrer. J'attendais que tu me poses la question. »**

_Les deux adolescents se redressèrent et quittèrent le salon en courant._

La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même et se reforma en une fraction de seconde.

 _Les deux jeunes gens marchaient avec hâte dans les couloirs de l'Envol_ ( Terence n'était pas sûr de comment il pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait du QG de l'organisation mais il supposait que la sphère magique en était fautive ).

_Ils entrèrent dans un département très gardé._

Cassius n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le département en question car la gravure inscrite sur la plaque de la porte était en caractère japonais et la sphère n'avait pas jugé utile de leur traduire la chose ( ou peut-être souhaitait-'elle' ne pas créer de brèche dans la sécurité de l'organisation en question ).

_Après avoir passé un dédale de couloirs, les deux jeunes gens durent franchir la sécurité mise en place par le personnel._

Miles savait que cette organisation c'était pas de la rigolade, mais en voyant l'important dispositif de sécurité mis en place par l'Envol, il comprit aussi que celle du Ministère de la Magie anglais n'était pas au top.

Il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi, à en juger par les regards nerveux et les chuchotements qui agitaient la table des invités.

**« Quel genre de surprise, Aki ?**

**_ Tu vas adorer. »**

_Raven ne posa pas davantage de questions_.

Miles jeta un regard assassin aux trois quarts de la salle quand ils les entendit chuchoter en posant tout un tas de questions. Si ces abrutis l'empêchaient d'écouter ce qui se passait, il les ciblerait pour ses prochaines farces, ils pouvaient en être sûrs.

_Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une large double-porte en bois ( ou tout du moins, qui semblait être en bois ), où était gravé un motif de sablier._

_Elle scanna son badge, puis inclina la tête en avant pour la reconnaissance faciale et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour les laisser entrer._

**« C'est l'un de nos secrets les mieux gardés. Ceci est la Salle du Temps, la Time Room comme on dit. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'elle fait. »** _ **dit-elle d'un ton plat, qui couvrait un sourire excité**_.

Il y eut un bref silence alors que la scène tourbillonnait à nouveau sur elle-même.

''Est-ce que je rêve ? Dîtes-moi que je rêve.'' fit Roger Davies, abasourdi.

Lui, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait d'ores et déjà compris à quoi servait la salle du temps.

Dans le coin des langues-de-plomb, Dolohov et Rookwood pouvaient être vus discutant avec animation avec leurs collègues. Personne ne pouvait être sûr de ce dont ils parlaient – les membres du Département des Mystères étaient toujours extrêmement prudents quand ils discutaient de choses liées au DM en public et il était impossible de leur tirer les vers du nez-, mais ils semblaient très excités et enthousiastes.

* * *

La sphère magique forma une nouvelle scène. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Raven. Celui-ci était assis sur sa chaise à roulettes rouge tandis qu'un mécheux brun, Jeff, était assis au sol, adossé contre le lit du plus jeune.

**« Écoute, je ne sais rien d'eux, à part leurs noms et le fait que je ressemble à mon père et que j'ai les yeux de ma mère. C'est tout. Je ne sais pas s'ils travaillaient avant de mourir ou s'ils étudiaient quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient leurs matières préférées ou qui étaient leurs meilleurs amis.**

Ceux qui avaient été proches de James et/ou Lily à l'époque de Poudlard, baissèrent la tête avec honte. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment souciés du Survivant. Il faut dire, on leur avait assuré qu'il avait atterri dans une famille aimante qui le chérissait.

Et ça n'était pas comme s'ils auraient pu tirer les vers du nez à ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore.

**Je ne sais strictement rien d'eux. Ce sont des étrangers.**

Ces mots brisèrent quelque chose en Miles. Il savait que Harry ne parlait jamais de ses parents. Il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il savait que ce serait mal vu de parler de sorciers pro-light dans l'antre de serpents mais en fait... c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il ne savait rien d'eux.

**Et, c'est okay. Ça me va de ne pas savoir. J'ai appris il y a très longtemps que ce genre d'information(s) viendra toujours avec un prix. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à le payer.**

Antonin Dolohov hocha la tête avec approbation. C'était triste de voir un enfant être dénié ce genre de choses mais il savait aussi que beaucoup de personnes pourraient profiter de ce manque chez le Survivant pour gagner quelque chose en retour, en échange d'informations sur James et Lily.

Il savait par exemple, que Dumbledore n'hésiterait pas à harponner Harry avec ce genre de choses. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché d'approcher le garçon avant sa disparition est ( il pense ) le fait que celui-ci ait été réparti à Serpentard. Cela avait dû rendre Dumbledore méfiant. Après tout, il était plus difficile de manipuler un Serpentard. Même si l'apparence et le caractère du garçon avaient dû calmer le vieil homme.

_Raven s'interrompit un instant posa un regard distant sur la fenêtre de sa chambre._

**_ Les gens qui connaissaient mes parents me haïraient sûrement pour ça mais... ils ne me manquent pas.**

À la table des Gryffondors, Weasley – le plus jeune mâle-, poussa une exclamation victorieux, qui fut de courte durée quand le petit brun à l'écran poursuivit :

**« Tu ne peux pas te languir de quelque chose dont tu ne te souviens même pas. Ils ne peuvent pas me manquer en tant que personnes, puisque je ne me souviens pas d'eux... mais... ce qu'ils représentent me manque, j'imagine; des adultes en qui je pourrais avoir confiance, qui prendraient soin de moi et me protégeraient. Je n'ai jamais accordé ma confiance aux adultes et... je ne crois pas en être jamais capable. »**

McGonagall avait l'air horrifié. Terence ravala un rictus satisfait. Elle avait beau réprimander Snape chaque fois que ce dernier favorisait ses Serpentards, elle n'était pas non plus toute blanche, elle-même. Même si elle essayait de le cacher, cela se voyait qu'elle était méfiante vis à vis des vert et argent. Cette méfiance instinctive influençait en retour le comportement de ses lionceaux.

À la table des enseignants, Minerva prit la parole après s'être remise de son choc :

« Quand il reviendra, nous devrions lui parler de ses parents. J'ignorais qu'il ne savait rien d'eux. »

Depuis sa place, Filius Flitwick secoua la tête avec exaspération.

_ Ça ne marchera pas, Minerva.

Pomona et Septima hochèrent la tête avec approbation mais laissèrent leur petit collègue poursuivre :

« Mr Potter vient juste de dire que les informations viennent toujours avec un prix et, que vous vouliez l'admettre ou non, vous attendez quelque chose en retour. De plus, je doute que le garçon revienne à Poudlard, même si vous parveniez – et ce serait un miracle!-, à le retrouver.

_ Mais c'est insensé ! Les Potter sont toujours diplômés de Poudlard !

_ Et parfois, briser la chaîne n'est pas plus mal. De plus, les écoles magique d'Asie sont très avancées par rapport aux écoles européennes. Même l'ICW l'a admis.

_ Il n'y a qu'à voir les démonstrations de magie sans baguette de Mr Potter et Miss Aki. »

Cela boucha le coin à McGonagall.

* * *

_Harry était assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre et mettait un point final à une missive adressée à « Ter »._

Terence fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il se trompait. Peut-être que cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée parce que, hormis les cartes postales anonymes, il n'avait jamais rien reçu de Harry après la disparition de ce dernier.

 _Il plia délicatement la missive, se leva de sa chaise de bureau et vint se poster devant l'un de ses meubles de rangement_. _Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et sortit une épaisse liasse de feuillets. Il retira le clip qui les maintenait ensemble et glissa sa plus récente missive qu'il plaça à la suite de la dernière en date_. _Ceci fait, il replaça le clip qui les maintenait ensemble et rangea la liasse à l'intérieur du tiroir qu'il referma. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, rangea sa chaise à roulettes contre son bureau puis quitta la pièce_.

Terence ignora les murmures. Les autres ne savaient – pour la plupart-, ce que signifiait cette scène, mais lui savait. Cela voulait dire que Harry avait pris le temps de leur écrire, à lui et aux autres, même s'il n'avait jamais envoyé les lettres en question. Cela voulait dire que Harry pouvait le nier autant qu'il voulait, il ne les avait pas oublié.

Sur la séquence, Harry semblait avoir bien plus que quatorze ans, mais après avoir vu la scène de la Salle du Temps, Adrian n'était pas surpris. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que Harry soit plus âgé qu'il ne devrait l'être.

* * *

Quand la sphère tourbillonna sur elle-même et qu'un autre décor se forma, Terence se pencha en avant. Peregrine et Lucian se redressèrent, intéressés.

Ils surent instinctivement que cela se passait en 1993, pendant ce qui aurait été la troisième année de Harry.

 _Aki, Harry, Jeff, Dylan et plusieurs autres jeunes gens étaient tous installés autour d'un grande table ovale, dans une salle de conférence_.

**« Bon, c'est quoi l'urgence ?**

**_ Gyuuki-sama a contacté le boss sur demande de Donatello et Smith.**

_( ils se redressèrent brusquement à cela. )_

**_ Les dirigeants de l'ICW ?**

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

 **_ De façon non-officielle, oui. Il y a eu un vote err... non officiel quand Albus Dumbledore a décidé d'ignorer une énième convocation à une session avec l'ICW**.

Amelia Bones et plusieurs têtes de Départements du Ministère tournèrent vivement la tête vers Dumbledore en entendant cela et virent quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps; de la colère ?

Augustus Rookwood glissa un peu plus loin sur son siège, s'éloignant de la chef du DJM et se rapprochant de son collègue et ami, Antonin, quand il entendit Amelia maugréer sombrement à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Il ignorait que la femme pouvait jurer ainsi.

**Il semblerait qu'on ait une nouvelle mission, _fit un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain roux._**

_Les cousins ( Aki, Harry, Jeff & Dylan ) échangèrent un regard complice_.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**_ D'après les informations compilées dans ce dossier par certains membres de l'ICW, il semblerait que Sirius Black n'ait jamais reçu de procès. Autrement dit, il est tout à fait possible que le gouvernement magique anglais ait enfermé un innocent dans l'une des pires prisons magiques du monde**.

Il y eut un bref silence, le temps que tout le monde digère ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« NON ! NON ET NON ! BLACK EST UN FOU DÉRANGÉ COUPABLE DE MEURTRE ! C'ÉTAIT UN PARTISAN DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI. »

Inutile de vous demander qui avait dit cela. Ça n'était pas Umbridge, mais son supérieur, Cornelius Fudge.

Rookwood adressa un regard infiniment hautain au Ministre britannique.

_ La ferme !

Umbridge s'indigna mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de trouver le coupable car la sphère se défigea et la scène se poursuivit.

_Harry, qui jusque-là arborait un air indifférent, presque ennuyé, se redressa brusquement, ses yeux verts perçants concentré sur son aîné._

**_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?**

**_ Il n'y a rien, aucune enquête, aucune véritable preuve que Black a tué tous ces moldus ou était le bras-droit de Voldemort**.

[frissons]

**Il ne porte pas la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras ou toute autre partie de son corps. Ils avaient juste vraiment besoin d'un bouc émissaire.**

Les employés du Ministères – minus quelques uns-, s'indignèrent en entendant cela.

 **_ Est-ce qu'on a des preuves qu'il est innocent ?** _**S'enquit Harry, d'une voix neutre.**_

**_ Non. C'est pour cela qu'on va l'interroger sous les plus brefs délais. Avec veritaserum et serment d'Artemis**

Il y eut des hoquets de stupeur. Le serment d'Artemis était un serment de vérité; l'un des serments magiques les plus inviolables au monde. Briser ce serment, ça n'était pas seulement souffrir d'une mort violente, non, c'était sentir sa magie être drainée de son corps, sentir son énergie vitale le quitter et surtout, c'était condamner le reste de sa lignée.

Cela prouvait qu'ils prenaient cette affaire très au sérieux et, si Black avait refusé ce procès, cela aurait été une preuve irréfutable qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher ( pas qu'il aurait effectivement _pu_ refuser ).

**Écoutez-moi bien, c'est une demande directe de l'ICW. Ils pourraient ordonner au ministre britannique d'ouvrir une nouvelle enquête sur Black au sujet des meurtres qu'il a soit-disant commis et au sujet de la mort des Potter,**

_Raven conserva un regard froid_.

**_ Cependant, ils pensent que Fudge et ses laquais pourraient bien décider d'agir avec des moyens... risqués, pour faire étouffer l'affaire.**

_Le regard émeraude de Harry devint glacé._

**_ Comme faire disparaître le détenu ou le voir mourir dans d'étranges circonstances ?**

_Sa voix glaciale_ fit frissonner les sorciers.

Ce qu'il impliquait en revanche, acheva de les choquer. Pourtant, cela ne devrait pas. Après tout, la moitié d'entre eux au moins ne se faisaient pas d'illusion et savaient ce qui se passait réellement à l'intérieur d'un gouvernement.

**_ Ils comptent sur nous pour amener Black au siège de l'ICW en Italie. Son procès se tiendra à la Cour Suprême.**

**_ Et que veulent-ils qu'on fasse ? Qu'on le kidnappe et le fasse sortir ni vu ni connu de Grande-Bretagne ? _S'enquit Harry d'un ton cynique._**

**_ C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse** _**, rétorqua l'autre jeune homme, amusé.** _

…

« Pardon ?! »


	2. La Cérémonie du Choix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les anciens camarades de Harry (Raven) frôlent la crise cardiaque à plusieurs reprises jusqu'au moment tant attendu : la Cérémonie du choix des membres de l'Organisation. Que choisira Harry : Traqueur... ou Assassin ?

**Mots : ~ 11,000**

[PS : _Aki ressemble précisément au personnage de cette[image](https://i.postimg.cc/hGpgBZ3x/Aki.jpg) . L'image ne m'appartient pas: je l'ai juste reposté sur postimage._]

* * *

_Part II : La Cérémonie du Choix_

**Ils veulent aussi qu'on évalue la sécurité d'Azkaban**.

 **_ T'es pas sérieux, Charlie !** _ **S'exclamèrent les autres jeunes**_.

 _Le châtain ne sourcilla même pas. Son sourire, en revanche, s'élargit un peu plus. Surtout quand Har – Raven commença à rire_.

Amelia s'était figée de surprise alors que Fudge et Umbridge criaient au meurtre. Les langues-de-plomb étaient très occupés à chuchoter entre eux et personne ne pouvait être sûr de leurs réactions puisqu'ils portaient des demi-masques et des capes pourvues de capuches, lesquelles étaient rabattues sur leurs visages afin de couvrir leurs identités. Ils pouvaient cependant apercevoir des sourires chez certains.

Les quelques Aurors présents étaient trop occupés à murmurer entre eux pour voir les expressions incrédules et admiratives sur le visages des élèves de Poudlard ( & des délégations ).

Terence et Miles partagèrent un regard indescriptible en entendant Ha – Rav – Harry rire. C'était un son pur et cristallin. C'était merveilleux. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Harry rire. Ils se sentaient presque... étonnamment jaloux de ne pas l'avoir entendu... vu rire... en direct. Oui, ils étaient définitivement jaloux.

_Le rire de Harry ne fit qu'augmenter. Aki laissa échapper un ricanement quand elle vit le sourire amusé ( mais le regard sérieux ) de Charlie et elle pivota vers Harry, lui laissant clairement le choix d'accepter ou non cette mission._

**_ Compte sur moi,** _ **fit le petit brun.**_ **Je n'aime pas spécialement l'Angleterre, mais tu peux rêver si tu penses que je vais laisser échapper une occasion pareille**.

_Charlie afficha un sourire approbateur._

**_ J'espérais que tu me dirais cela. L'empereur Nijimura a justement suggéré votre équipe, auprès de l'ICW.**

_Aki et Raven (Harry) échangèrent une poignée de main secrète_.

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de commenter cette scène car une autre apparut aussitôt à sa suite.

 _Harry et Aki étaient dans une sorte de pièce à vivre, quelque part au sein du QG de l'Envol_. _Tous deux étaient en train de se changer afin de revêtir une combinaison entièrement noire pouvant passer aussi bien pour celle d'un agent secret typique des clichés moldus, mais avec l'ajout d'une cape_ ( passant ainsi plus ou moins inaperçu dans l'Angleterre magique ) _. Leurs camarades étaient eux aussi en train de se changer quand Harry tourna la tête vers un de ses coéquipiers et lui offrit un sourire espiègle._

**« Action.**

**_ Je te défis d'apprendre à Lucius Malfoy à faire un doigt d'honneur. »**

Maintenant, tous sorcier ayant grandi dans le monde moldu savait ce qu'était un doigt d'honneur, mais les sang-purs et autres ayant uniquement vécu dans le monde sorcier c'était une nouveauté. Aussi, quand ils entendirent le mot 'honneur', ils pensèrent que c'était quelque chose de plus ou moins prestigieux. De pur.

 _Cependant, quand ils virent la redhead, Aki, s'étrangler de rire et qu'ils avisèrent l'expression horrifiée du Survivant,_ ils comprirent qu'ils manquaient quelque chose. Et, tandis que les nés-moldus et une bonne partie des sang-mêlés présents dans la salle, s'étouffaient avec leur jus de citrouille, Harry réagit enfin.

**« Qu – Quoi ?! Tu déconnes !**

**_ C'est un défi.**

**_ Urgh, okay. Okay, je le ferais.** _ **Honnêtement**_ **...** »

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan s'étouffèrent en entendant cela et poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, de même que beaucoup d'autres demi-sang et nés-moldus.

Tous savaient que Lucius Malfoy était un homme dangereux. Et un sang-pur fanatique.

D'un autre côté, le Ministre bulgare et ses plus proches compagnons, comprirent soudain pourquoi Lucius Malfoy avait manqué de causer un incident diplomatique avec le chancelier ( magique ) allemand lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le ministre bulgare n'avait pas été présent lors de l'incident, mais il avait entendu dire que Lord Malfoy s'était montré extrêmement rude avec la femme du chancelier.

Lui et ses compagnons s'esclaffèrent doucement. Ça n'était pas la raison pour laquelle l'Angleterre ( et l'Écosse ) magique était la risée des autres communautés magiques, non. Ça, c'était juste amusant. La raison pour laquelle l'Angleterre était la risée des autres sociétés magiques était à cause de son retard. L'Angleterre magique était en retard sur les autres communautés, autant dans ses vues sur le monde non-magique que dans ses avancés et les droits des créatures. La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient en avance sur le monde moldu était leur vision sur les relations de même sexe. Honnêtement. Et dire que l'Angleterre non magique avait pris l'habitude d'être en avance sur certains pays.

* * *

_Azkaban._

Terence hoqueta quand il reconnut le décor sinistre de la prison la plus dangereuse et réputée au monde. Il échangea un regard indescriptible avec Adrian et Marcus.

_L'écran se concentra sur le plafond du dernier étage où une forme circulaire apparut et se détacha. Le bloc de pierre en forme de cercle s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd._

Amelia facepalma. Personne ne faisait jamais de tours de garde au dernier étage parce qu'il n'y avait aucun prisonnier. La prisonnière la plus gardée – Bellatrix Lestrange, était enfermée au quinzième étage. Les deux derniers étages étaient condamnés.

Oh Merlin ! Comment avaient-ils pu laisser une brèche aussi importante, tel quel ? C'était un surprise de voir que personne d'autre n'était parvenu à s'échapper ou à faire échapper des prisonniers avant eux.

 _Par le trou circulaire d'environ 90 cm de diamètres, tomba une figure, puis une autre et encore une autre_.

_Harry, qui était le premier à s'être redressé, frissonna alors qu'il balayait un regard calme sur les alentours._

**« Et bien, on peut dire que la prison porte bien son nom.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _S'enquit le mécheux blond, Dylan._**

**_ Azkaban vient du mot hébreux Abbadan, _expliqua Charlie, à la place de Raven,_ qui signifie 'place de la destruction' ou 'profondeur de l'Enfer' dans certains cas. Tout à fait d'accord, Rav. » **

Les Aurors étaient pour le moins choqués de voir l'aisance avec laquelle quatre jeunes gens ( six en réalité, mais ça, ils l'ignoraient ) étaient parvenus à infiltrer la prison 'la plus sécurisée' d'Europe et l'une des plus dangereuses du monde. Visiblement, ils croyaient dur comme fer à la réputation d'Azkaban comme 'prison la plus sécurisée au monde'.

Ils virent les quatre gamins activer des runes sur leurs corps afin de se protéger des suceurs d'âmes et se faufiler dans les couloirs de la prison.

_Aki fut la première à atteindre la cellule de Sirius Black._

**_ Rappelez-vous, même dans le cas où on viendrait à apprendre notre participation à cette mission, ils ne pourraient pas nous inculper pour quoi que ce soit, fit-elle.**

**_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?**

_La redhead leur offrit un sourire marketing qui se refléta aussitôt sur le visage de Raven, lequel se chargea de leur expliquer la chose :_

**_ Vous vous souvenez lors du debriefing ? Charlie** ( _il inclina la tête vers le châtain_ ) **a dit que Black avait directement été envoyé à Azkaban, sans procès.**

 _Un air de compréhension commença lentement à étirer les traits de leurs coéquipiers alors que Charlie et Aki se retenaient visiblement de caqueter d'un désir malsain_.

**_ Tu veux dire que -**

**_ Oui. S'ils osent nous attaquer en justice, on répliquera en pressant des charges contre le ministère anglais... pour enlèvement... et séquestration d'une durée de douze ans**.

_Harry avait un sourire positivement féral aux lèvres._

Terence ne pouvait pas le blâmer même si, là tout de suite, il était juste... ébahi. À voir les visages pâles des employés du Ministère ( minus les langues-de-plomb ) cependant, il comprit que ceux-ci devaient être au moins un peu intimidés. Et probablement complètement flippés.

En même temps, vu les rictus vicieux qui éclairaient les visages des quatre jeunes gens, il était évident que ceux-ci prenaient leurs pieds à imaginer la chose.

**_ Même si Black est coupable – ce dont je doute fortement, fit Aki, les chefs d'accusation pour enlèvement et séquestration seront toujours valides. Il faudra demander des compensations.**

Terence ne put que comparer son sourire à celui d'un requin; plein de dents, prêt à vous dévorer si vous vous dressiez sur son chemin.

Cassius échangea un rictus amusé avec Adrian et Peregrine tandis que Lucian s'étranglait de rire avec son jus de groseille.

**_ Dylan, vérifie les protections, _poursuivit-elle d'un ton sérieux en fronçant les sourcils._**

_Alors que le blondinet se concentrait, Harry prit lui aussi une expression sérieuse._

**_ Te fous pas de moi, _dit-il soudainement alors qu'il pivotait vers Dylan._ Ils sont sérieux ? C'est ça, la prison la plus sécurisée d'Europe ? **

_Le mécheux blond rouvrit les yeux, l'air tout aussi choqué que Potter._

**_ Tu veux me dire que mise à part une poignée de détraqueurs -**

Les Aurors s'étranglèrent parce que la 'poignée' en question se résumait à presque un millier de buveurs d'âmes.

**Ils n'ont strictement rien ?!**

Les délégations s'étranglèrent de stupeur en entendant cela. Et c'était ÇA la plus sécurisée prison du monde ?!

_Aki haussa les épaules, pas plus surprise que ça._

Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose venant d'eux. Ils devraient se sentir insultés.

Ils se sentaient juste honteux.

 **_ Moins de travail pour nous. N'oubliez pas, évitez les patronus au maximum ou couvrez-vous. J'aimerai qu'on évite de se faire pincer à cause de la forme de nos patronus**. **Dylan, Charlie, faîtes le** **guet** **pour nous**.

 _La redhead tendit le bras vers son chignon et attrapa l'une des épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux. Elle s'agenouilla devant la porte et glissa l'épingle dans la serrure afin de la crocheter. Après plusieurs longues, longues secondes, il y eut un déclic et elle poussa un petit son victorieux_.

Kingsley laissa tomber sa tête contre la surface solide de la table.

Toutes ces précautions lors de l'escorte des prisonniers... pour ça ?

Oh Merlin !

_Ils entrèrent dans la cellule, seulement pour se retrouver face à un... chien ?_

« LE GRIM !!! »

Suite à cette exclamation hystérique tout le monde s'agita, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Madame Bones ne se relève brutalement et n'utilise ses doigts pour siffler bruyamment et attirer leur attention. Dans sa tête cependant, elle avait déjà une théorie et son regard s'étrécit.

_Raven inclina la tête en avant puis prit la parole d'une voix douce et hésitante :_

**« Padfoot ? »**

Miles afficha un air confus. Que faisait un chien à Azkaban ? Comment Harry le connaissait-il ? Puis il se frappa le front pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais bien sûr ! Un animagus ! C'était si évident qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_Le chien noir était maigre et mal en point mais quand il entendit Harry, il leva la tête et se redressa brusquement, les oreilles dressées._

Miles crut lire une expression incrédule puis emplie d'un espoir fragile.

La métamorphose fut stupéfiante ( pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas familier avec le terme animagus tout du moins ), quand le chien se transforma en homme. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux sales et noirs, des traits anguleux et le regard hanté, mais quand il posa les yeux sur Harry, c'était comme si toutes ces années d'horreur venaient de s'effacer.

**_ Ha – Harry ?**

_Le susnommé offrit au prisonnier un sourire nerveux et un brin rigide_. _Sirius laissa échapper un souffle et prit un pas en avant, titubant jusqu'à Harry_.

Terence se tendit et il ne manqua pas la façon dont Adrian et Lucian portèrent la main à leur taille, là où se trouvaient leurs holsters à baguettes. Il entendit également Graham grogner mais celui-ci se contrôla étonnamment bien.

 _Harry écarquilla les yeux quand Black le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Après quelques secondes où il resta figé de stupeur cependant, il réagit lentement et ses bras s'élevèrent pour enlacer l'homme en retour_.

Miles tourna la tête vers Terence pour commenter sur cette scène touchante mais il se stoppa net quand il avisa son ami; de grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues et il reniflait pathétiquement, les yeux rivés sur la sphère magique.

_ Ter ?

Terence tourna la tête vers lui, ses gros yeux bleus-verts larmoyants rencontrant les siens.

_ Miles, c'est tellement émouvant. Et on n'était pas là...

Le susnommé grimaça puis glissa à côté de Terence pour enrouler un bras autour de son épaule.

_ Nous le retrouverons, Ter. On le verra à nouveau.

Terence hocha la tête avec hésitation et se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il reportait son attention sur l'écran. Sa main trouva la main libre de Miles.

Quand il reporta son attention sur l'artefact magique, _Harry et Aki avaient caché Black sous une cape d'invisibilité_ ( qui semblait de bien meilleure qualité que les autres en vente ), _et avaient rejoint Dylan et Charlie, ainsi que deux autres de leurs coéquipiers qui attendaient au dernier étage_.

Graham et Adrian grimacèrent quand les Détraqueurs commencèrent à affluer en masse autour du groupe.

 _Ils semblaient décidés à ne pas utiliser leurs patronus_ ( ce qui était insensé ! Comment se faisait-il que des adolescents soient capable de réaliser ce sort ) _mais paraissaient étrangement protégés des effets négatifs des suceurs d'âmes malgré tout_.

_Cependant, les détraqueurs continuaient à s'amasser jusqu'à ce que, soudain, Harry pivota brutalement vers le détraqueur le plus proche et ne crache :_

**« Allez vous faire foutre, enculés ! »**

Cassius s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il faut dire aussi, qu'il ne pensait pas que quiconque ait déjà eu le cran de dire une telle chose à un détraqueur. Pas qu'il sache si les détraqueurs en question étaient effectivement doués de facultés intellectuelles suffisamment importantes pour comprendre ce qui venait de leur être dit. Il pensait que c'était le cas, puisqu'ils comprenaient au moins les ordres qu'on leur donnait mais il n'en était pas sûr.

 _Pourtant, au lieu d'attaquer, le Détraqueur eut une réaction plutôt... étrange vis à vis de Harry. Il étendit un bras vers le petit brun qui était juste à portée... et lui tapota le crâne_.

Pendant un instant, tout se figea, autant les personnes à l'écran que l'audience.

Terence en tremblait de stupeur, tout contre Miles.

« Mi – Mi – Mi – Miles ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ? »

Madame Bones décida de ne rien dire, elle ne savait elle non plus même pas comment réagir.

_Aki afficha un air perplexe pendant de longues secondes puis haussa les épaules :_

**« Et bien, on savait déjà que tu avais un apport étrange à la mort.**

**_ Aki... j'ai été attaqué par des Détraqueurs il y a deux mois. Je peux t'assurer que tous les détraqueurs ne réagissent pas comme celui-ci.**

''QUOI !?

_ Du calme, Ter. Il va bien, regarde.

_ Ce n'est pas le problème !

_ Allez, calme-toi, Papa Poule.''

**_ Oh... et bien... On pourrait peut-être... je sais pas moi ? L'adopter ?**

**_ Traduction : le kidnapper ? _Offrit nonchalamment Charlie._**

**_ On ne va pas kidnapper un Détraqueur d'Azkaban !** _ **S'exclama Harry, choqué, alors que le Détraqueur en question flottait jusqu'à lui pour recouvrir son dos comme un drap funéraire**_. **Woah,** **calm down** **Tobias.**

**_ Oh c'est adorable ! Tu l'as déjà surnommé ! _Chuchota Aki_. **

**_ Quoi – Non je n'ai... Non**. **Il a juste une tête à s'appeler Tobias. Mais c'est pas son nom ! Je ne l'ai pas nommé !**

 _Charlie, Dylan et Jeff encerclaient Black de sorte que celui-ci soit protégé des autres détraqueurs tandis que Harry essayait vainement de convaincre le bébé détraqué de repartir avec son contingent de détraqueurs. Ce fut en vain_.

Un gloussement échappa à Terence avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter. Plusieurs têtes pivotèrent vers lui mais d'autres riaient aussi en voyant un détraqueur flotter _joyeusement_ à la suite du Survivant alors que celui-ci essayait de l'obliger à rester avec les siens.

**_ Tu as raison, Tobias sera le nom qu'on lui donnera si on doit parler de lui en public, _approuva Aki, un rictus amusé aux lèvres_. On devrait plutôt l'appeler... je sais pas moi... Boldog ou.... Grishnákh.**

Cela semblait être en effet des noms convenables pour des détraqueurs, songea Adrian, confus. Alors pourquoi Harry faisait-il cette tête ?

 _Harry facepalma_ ( de même que beaucoup de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés dans le hall ) _alors que Charlie pouffait de rire_.

**_ Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de t'inspirer de Tolkien pour trouver un nom à un détraqueur. C'était des orcs !**

**_ Bof... Je trouve qu'ils ont un peu la même tête, _rétorqua Aki._**

Les sang-purs étaient incroyablement confus. Plus tard, quelqu'un prendrait pitié d'eux et les brieferait sur Tolkien et Lord of the Rings, une trilogie incroyablement célèbre dans le monde moldue, et d'autres sorciers élevés dans le monde magique – majoritairement de Beauxbâtons mais aussi Durmstrang et Poudlard ) confesseraient avoir entendu ou même lu les bouquins en question. Cela créerait une vague d'intérêt envers Tolkien.

_Raven (Harry) dévisagea Aki d'un air incrédule, puis observa le bébé détraqueur qui flottait en silence et reporta son attention sur la redhead avant de croiser les bras._

**_ Je pense que Tobias est beaucoup plus adorable que les orcs de Tolkien.**

**_ Parfait !** _ **Fit celle-ci en frappant dans ses mains d'un air enjoué**_ _**( et Harry eut la sensation qu'il venait de se faire duper**_ **). On peut y aller maintenant. Tobias, je compte sur toi pour protéger Raven**.

_Raven cligna des yeux._

**_ Quoi – Attends, on a rien décid - hé !**

**/**

_Il y eut un nouveau flash et une rapide scène se déroula en quelques secondes, montrant Aki et Raven, dans leur salon, un « bébé détraqueur » flottant maladroitement dans l'entrée de la porte, les deux adolescents échangeant un regard plat depuis leur place sur le canapé_.

Terence et Miles pouffèrent de rire alors que leurs camarades s'étranglaient de stupeur. Ça n'était pas une scène à laquelle on pouvait assister tous les jours.

* * *

_Harry était adossé contre une commande, dans une chambre aux tons lila. Le champ de vision changea et montra la redhead, Aki, assise en tailleur sur son lit, le visage baissé et ses mèches rebelles recouvrant ses yeux. Elle était de profil et son corps tremblait._

_Harry avait l'air concerné, mais il ne dit pas un mot._

**« Je ne pleure pas,** _réfuta la jeune fille, alors même qu'elle renflait pathétiquement et que sa voix tremblait._ **Ce n'est pas vrai. »**

_Harry n'avait rien dit et il ne prononça pas un mot alors qu'il se faufilait dans la chambre avant d'escalader le matelas pour s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine._

Terence déglutit péniblement. Il avait la terrible impression de voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, de faire irruption dans l'intimité de quelqu'un. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé avant, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Harry, mais là... là c'était différent. Et ils ignoraient aussi de quoi il en retournait.

_Les deux adolescents s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le dos et observèrent le plafond._

_La chambre de Aki était illuminée par des couleurs claires mais, à la nuit tombée, quand le soleil était couché et que la lumière n'était pas allumée, on pouvait clairement distinguer que les dessins peints sur les murs et le plafond avaient été faits avec de la peinture phosphorescente, ce qui les rendait bien visibles et magnifiques dans le noir._

**« Ils me manquent. »** _chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle étouffait un sanglot contre le torse du petit brun._

 _Harry lui caressa tendrement le crâne mais il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui montrer son soutien, tout comme elle le faisait pour lui quand ça n'allait pas_.

Il était impossible de voir le visage de la jeune fille; son visage était enterré dans le cou de Harry mais son corps tremblant indiquait son état.

Miles se sentit mal pour elle. Il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas son truc d'étaler ses émotions mais la Coupe ne semblait pas en avoir grand-chose à faire, de l'intimité des gens.

**//**

Cassius laissa échapper un soupir tremblant quand la montre prochaine scène apparut et qu'ils virent Harry tituber dans une salle de bain et s'agripper au lavabo alors qu'il partait une quinte de toux assez violente.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Graham quand il sentit celui-ci reculer instinctivement à la vue qui leur fut offerte.

 **//** _Harry quant à lui continuait de tousser quand il fut pris d'un haut de cœur._

Miles hoqueta quand un soudain flot de liquide carmin vint s'écraser dans le lavabo.

Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il posa les yeux sur Terence et enroula un bras autour de sa taille quand il avisa son teint pâle et son regard horrifié.

Il ne voulait pas s'interroger là-dessus mais en voyant cela, Miles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions: reverraient-ils Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour celui-ci ? N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire pour lui ? Pouvaient-ils aider ? Auraient-ils dû essayer plus durement ?

La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même alors que Harry essuyait ses lèvres pleines de sang avec le dos de sa main et tanguait dangereusement contre le radiateur.

* * *

_Raven était en train de démonter et remonter une arme de sniper quand un homme d'une trentaine d'années atterrit derrière lui._

_Au même moment, Harry se retourna d'un bond, un poignard dans la main. Un éclat argenté leur apprit qu'il avait eu le temps d'en balancer un autre vers l'homme._ _Celui-ci esquiva avec aisance et maîtrisa Harry avant que le petit brun n'ait pu l'attaquer à nouveau._

**« Quelle précision, je vois que votre cousine vous a enseigné sa spécialité. »**

_L'homme était séduisant et sa voix suave était des plus sensuelles._

_Harry cessa de gigoter pour se libérer et cligna des yeux._

Terence gloussa, tout contre Miles. Harry était adorable parfois. Il restait tout de même inquiet. Que voulait ce type, à leur Harry ?

_Il marmotta quelque chose contre la main de l'étranger. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire chaleureux qui donna des frissons de plaisir à une bonne partie de la salle._

Miles vit même quelques vélanes glousser en regardant l'homme à l'écran.

_Celui-ci libéra Harry et lui tendit une carte._

**« Nous avons vu votre prestation lors vos examens de fin de semestre. Nous sommes intéressés à l'idée de vous avoir parmi nos apprentis l'an prochain. »**

_Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux._

Terence en fit autant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentaient les deux dagues qui s'entrecroisaient sur la carte même si cela lui paraissait vaguement familier. Les adultes cependant – ou tout du moins une bonne moitié d'entre eux, majoritairement membres du DMLE et des langues-de-plomb-, semblaient parfaitement au courant et chuchotaient avec excitation à ce sujet. Impossible de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Humph.

_Harry considéra la carte pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme._

**_ Vous voulez me recruter ?**

**_ En effet.**

**_ Vous avez essayé de recruter Aki.**

Miles inclina la tête sur le côté.

**_ Nous essayons toujours, oui.**

_Harry pouffa de rire. Sa cousine avait toujours été particulièrement bornée quand elle décidait quelque chose_.

Terence poussa un soupir envieux. Le rire de Harry était juste adorable. Tout chez Harry était adorable et c'était stupide mais il était subitement jaloux de la proximité de l'autre homme avec LEUR Harry.

**_ Réfléchissez-y. Nous serons présents lors de votre graduation.**

**_ N'essayez pas de me flatter. Je sais que vous être présent chaque année, fit Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.**

_L'homme s'esclaffa._

**_ Des représentants de notre Guilde sont présents chaque année, c'est vrai, mais je viens rarement. Néanmoins, vous, votre cousine et une autre potentielle recrue allez graduer. Je pense que les prochaines années seront très intéressantes si vous décidez de nous rejoindre. Réfléchissez-y. Ça n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère**.

_L'homme quitta la salle d'entraînement sur ces mots et laissa Harry à sa contemplation. Le petit brun regarda la carte dans ses mains puis leva les yeux, le regard distant, perdu dans le vague._

**//**

Madame Bones partagea un regard avec les frères Lestrange, Dolohov, Rosier et Dawlish. Même si les quatre premiers avaient été soupçonnés ( dans le cas de Rodolphus Lestrange et Evan Rosier ils avaient été confirmés mais avaient passé un marché ) mangemorts, ils étaient extrêmement bons dans ce qu'ils faisaient et Amelia leur faisait plus ou moins confiance ( jusqu'à un certain degré ).

Techniquement, elle savait que les organisations comme l'Envol recrutait des adolescents mais elle ne les avait jamais vu à l’œuvre. Elle faisait aussi partie des quelques personnes à avoir reconnu le logo sur la carte de business de l'étranger.

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait: la League (/Ligue) des Assassins s'intéressait au potentiel du jeune Potter. Et le jeune Potter était en train de _contempler_ l'offre.

* * *

 _Ils étaient dans une salle de conférence. 'Ils' se référaient à Aki et Harry. Ils étaient tous deux debout, face à un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années qui lui-même était installé à un large bureau qui semblait avoir été sculpté dans le marbre mais était évidemment en bois massif_.

_Ils arboraient tous deux un air... étrange. Ils étaient sérieux mais il y avait aussi un petit... un petit quelque chose._

Terence se tendit et balaya la salle d'un regard anxieux avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran magique.

 **« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on refuse ? »** demanda Harry.

_Il y eut un silence pesant. L'homme conserva un regard calme mais la redhead sembla percevoir quelque chose._

**_ Ils vont te blâmer, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu n'envoies pas d'agent sur cette mission, ils te feront porter le chapeau pour quelque chose dont tu es innocent, pas vrai ?**

_Il y eut un autre silence pesant._

**_ Azrael !**

Oh, donc c'était ça son nom.

**_ Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, j'ai survécu à pire. Je veux que vous preniez cette décision par-vous même et pas en pensant à la façon dont nos supérieurs pourraient réagir.**

Terence commençait à apprécier ce gars, même si de toute évidence il faisait parti de ces gens qui employait des gamins pour remplir de dangereuses missions.

C'était inutile cependant, ils pouvaient tous voir le regard que les deux adolescents échangèrent.

Terence savait que quelque soit cette 'mission', ces deux-là comptaient bien la remplir, juste pour s'assurer que ce type, Azrael, ne serait pas en danger.

_La redhead jeta un regard incertain à Azrael._

**_ Dis-moi la vérité, Azza. Est-ce que l'organisation est corrompue ?**

Il y eut un remous. Madame Bones échangea un regard avec quelques uns de ses associés et employés de confiances; Aurors et langues-de-plomb confondus.

_Azrael échangea un regard lourd de sens avec ses deux petits protégés et fit plusieurs signes de la main._

Une inscription apparut au bas de l'écran et il fallut l'intervention de plusieurs nés-moldus/sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu afin d'expliquer aux sang-purs ( confus ) que l'inscription était en fait une traduction des gestes qu'avait fait l'homme.

_**/ Micros /** _

_Les deux adolescents prirent une lente inspiration puis Aki commença à tourner sur elle-même, le regard rivé sur le plafond et les quatre coins de la salle alors qu'elle prenait un ton mi amusé mi nerveux._

**« Oh allez, ne le prends pas comme ça, je déconnais Azza. Pas la peine de me donner ce regard-là. »**

Là encore, il fallut le génie ( d'un Serpentard cette fois-ci ) pour comprendre que c'était l'excuse choisie par la redhead pour expliquer le silence soudain à leurs possibles espions.

_Elle fit alors plusieurs gestes dans une rapide succession._

_**/ Caméras /** _

_Un léger rictus étira les lèvres d'Azrael._

_**/ Non /** _

_Harry hocha la tête d'un air satisfait alors qu'ils reprenaient un ton cordial en discutant au sujet de la potentielle mission tout en continuant en même temps à converser par langage des signes_.

Terence se mordit la lèvre en les observant. Le reste de la conversation était en sourdine, comme si la Coupe souhaitait maintenir la confidentialité qui était de mise dans ce bureau et comprenait, d'une certaine façon, qu'il ne ferait aucun bien de leur révéler à tous ce qui était discuté dans cet office.

 **_ Vous devez savoir que cette mission est extrêmement dangereuse. Plus qu'aucune autre sur lesquelles vous avez déjà été envoyés**.

_Aki eut un réflexe instinctif; sa main gauche se posa sur son poignet droit, lequel était constamment recouvert d'un gant noir et d'un protège-poignet de la même couleur._

Terence fronça les sourcils en voyant cela.

Il pouvait voir le regard protecteur que l'homme posait sur ses deux subordonnés mais il voyait également que ce sentiment était réciproqué par les deux adolescents. Cela voulait dire que Harry et sa cousine feraient n'importe quoi pour faire en sorte que rien n'arrive à l'homme.

 _Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard indescriptible avant de pivoter vers leur boss comme un seul homm_ e.

**« On s'en charge. »**

_'Azrael' les observa un long moment puis ferma les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air résigné._

_Quand les deux gamins quittèrent son bureau, Azrael enfouit son visage dans ses mains_.

* * *

Adrian déglutit alors qu'il regardait une nouvelle scène flashait à l'écran.

_Harry et la petite redhead étaient assis sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes, le regard distant. Ils avaient tous deux revêtus une combinaison noire avec un gilet par-balles par-dessus. Diverses holsters étaient également attachés à eux; aux épaules, à la taille..._

_Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste salle des armes. À quelques mètres d'eux se trouvaient des adultes, tous cagoulés et armés jusqu'au dents. Un brassard rouge était accroché autour du biceps de chacun d'eux et des caractères japonais étaient inscrits dessus._

S'il devait être honnête, Cassius les trouvait très impressionnant. Même sans savoir qui ils étaient précisément, ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire partie des forces de police d'élite de l'Envol, ce qui équivalait probablement à leur Hit-Wizards/langue-de-plombs ( on ne savait pas ce que les langues-de-plomb faisaient mais ils étaient l'élite avec les Hits. Les rumeurs couraient qu'ils ne bossaient pas que dans l'expérimentation et la Recherche. On disait qu'une branche secondaire du DM se spécialisait dans l'infiltration ).

**« Okay, écoutez-ça, fit un brun en retirant brièvement le cache-cou qui recouvrait une partie de son visage. On sera dispersé tout autour du bâtiment et prêt à intervenir mais on ne pourra pas entrer avec vous car ils nous repérerons directement. Devon vous guidera dans le système de ventilation grâce aux oreillettes mais vous risquez de perdre la connexion plus vous approcherez de la salle gardant le coffre. »**

_Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête en récupérant chacun une des oreillettes en question et en les installant sur leurs oreilles_.

« Je suis perdu... » chuchota un Poufsouffle de troisième année.

Il fut rabroué par plusieurs autres élèves qui ne souhaitaient manifestement pas en perdre une miette.

Terence leur jeta un regard irrité et ils couinèrent de terreur avant de se taire aussitôt. Gabriel et Michael Higgs échangèrent un léger sourire amusé. Terence était toujours jovial et doux mais quand cela concernait une personne auquel il était attaché, il pouvait devenir terrifiant.

Terence ignora tout autour de lui et son regard resta rivé sur l'écran. Il n'arrivait pas à secouer le sentiment que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

* * *

 _On vit les deux gamins ramper à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un système de ventilation_ ( tout du moins c'est ce que les sang-purs apprirent plus tard quand un Serdaigle de cinquième année les prit finalement en pitié ).

**//**

_La scène tourbillonna à nouveau sur elle-même et, quand elle se re matérialisa, plusieurs personnes poussèrent un cri et aurait probablement fait un bond en arrière si le banc ne les en avait pas empêché._

_La scène s'ouvrit sur une boule de lumière qui semblait manger tout l'espace. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était des silhouettes menaçantes – au moins une bonne quinzaine-, encerclant Aki et Harry. Les deux adolescents tournaient le dos, à l'écran main dans la main._

Quand l'écran changea d'angle, ils virent que leurs yeux étaient à demi fermés et, malgré ça, ils n'imaginèrent pas l'éclat argenté qui illuminaient leurs iris.

Miles hoqueta de stupeur au moment même où un langue-de-plomb s'exclamait:

« Ils se concentrent pour exploiter leur magie pure. »

Tout le monde ne comprit pas mais ils ne tardèrent pas à réaliser ce que cela voulait quand la boule de lumière ( qui mangeait déjà une bonne partie de l'espace ) explosa tout autour d'eux. Ça n'était pas un sortilège. C'était de la magie, purement et simplement.

Ils durent fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard pour ne pas être aveuglés.

 **//** _Quand la lumière aveuglante se diffusa finalement, ils virent les deux jeunes agents, toujours mains dans la main, le souffle haché._

Antonin comprit pourquoi. Ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de manifester leur propre magie dans une démonstration aussi étonnante.

 **//** _Raven (Harry) et Aki portaient tous deux un sac à dos._

Miles en conclut qu'ils contenaient ce pour quoi ils avaient été envoyés ici même si eux ignoraient ce dont il s'agissait ( la Coupe ne semblait pas décidée à leur montrer quoi ).

 **« Okay, okay, on est vivant. »** _murmura Raven alors qu'il regardaient autour d'eux._

 _Tous leurs assaillants étaient morts ou inconscients_.

Graham porta la main à sa bouche. Pas à cause des hommes inconscients, non, il n'en avait que faire d'eux, mais plutôt en voyant la suite :

 _Un biip retentit et l'air rassuré déserta le visage des deux jeunes gens quand ils avisèrent quelque chose hors du champ de vision_.

 **« Raven, Red, que se passe-t-il ? Vous m'entendez ? »** _leur parvint une voix masculine au travers de leurs oreillettes._

 _Les deux agents ne répondirent pas._ L'angle de vue changea et bon nombre de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés ( avec peut-être une petite minorité de sang-purs intéressés par la cinématographie ) poussèrent une exclamation d'horreur en voyant un boîtier relié par des fils colorés et un cadran aux chiffres rouges.

_2:59 affichait le cadran._

_58, 57, 56_

_Aki écarquilla les yeux puis attrapa Harry à l'aveuglette et le força à bouger :_

**« COURS ! COURS NE T'ARRÊTE PAS, VITE !**

**_ On n'aura jamais le temps de sortir avant que ça n'explose !** _S'écria Harry alors qu'il se précipitait vers la cage d'escalier. »_

 _L'angle changea à nouveau et la une porte s'ouvrit à la volée alors que le duo se précipitait vers les escaliers_.

Terence, qui était un sang-mêlé ( son Daddy était un né-moldu alors que son papa était un sang-pur ) hoqueta d'horreur quand il comprit ce qu'était le boîtier en question.

« Ter, je comprends pas, fit Miles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Terence osa à peine détourner les yeux de l'écran pour balayer son groupe d'amis d'un regard sombre, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

_ C'est une bombe. Miles, tu suis les cours d'études des moldus, je crois que Burbage vous a parlé des bombes, pas vrai ?

Miles laissa échapper un souffle, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur quand il comprit pourquoi Terence ( et une bonne partie de la salle ) paraissait aussi terrifié en voyant le cadran et le boîtier noir ( sans parler des fils qui y étaient raccordés ).

Il laissa à Miles le soin expliquer au reste de leur groupe ( et probablement aux autres élèves de Serpentard ) ce qu'était une bombe et se concentra sur l'écran.

_Les jumeaux dévalaient les escaliers à toute vitesse mais même eux savaient qu'ils n'atteindraient pas la sortie à temps._

_**34,** indiquait une inscription sur le mur, près d'une porte._

Ils étaient au putain de trente-quatrième étage.

 _Au bas de l'écran, le compte à rebours continuait. 2:17, 2:16, 2:15_.

 **« Dégagez !** _Cria Aki, depuis son micro._ **Il y a une bombe !** _( puis, à Raven )_ **Moins d'une minute ! »**

_Les agents parlaient les uns sur les autres, impossible de savoir précisément ce qui se passait mais Aki et Harry ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois pour reprendre leur souffle, n'hésitant pas à sauter plusieurs marches pour descendre plus vite._

_**19, 18, 17,** _

_ils avaient encore une quinzaine d'étage à descendre et pas assez de temps pour ça._

**_ 35 secondes !** _S'écria Aki en regardant sa montre._

Terence agrippa la main de Miles alors que leur petit groupe d'amis se rapprochaient d'eux pour se donner de l'espoir. Miles vit Marcus taper du pied alors que Adar (Vaisey) et Adrian serraient les poings. Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Bole fronçaient les sourcils mais firent de leur mieux pour ne pas perdre leur calme quand ils virent Jason (Urquhart) blanchir en regardant l'écran.

 **_ On l'atteindra jamais !** _S'exclama Harry._

**_ 15 secondes ! Par ici !**

_Les deux agents juniors dérapèrent sur le sol et ouvrirent avec violence la porte du 7° étage alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans un long couloir. Face à eux, à une trentaine de mètres, une large baie vitrée._

Terence tressaillit quand il entendit la violente déflagration qui se produisit plus d'une vingtaine d'étages plus haut et secoua le bâtiment.

_Les deux adolescents furent momentanément stoppés dans leur progression mais reprirent presque aussitôt._

**« Tu sais, Raven,** _fit Aki alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir en essayant de ne pas ralentir._ **Quand j'ai dit que j'aimais les films d'action, ce n'était pas pour recréer toutes les scènes les plus dangereuses et incroyables ! »**

_L'angle changea et montra l'explosion qui se propageait dans tout le bâtiment, détruisant les étages au fur et à mesure de sa progression._

Terence hoqueta et mit sa main devant sa bouche quand _il vit les deux adolescents traverser la baie vitrée du 7° étage et tomber en chute libre alors que l'explosion ravageait l'étage où ils se trouvaient quelques moments plus tôt._

Il entendit vaguement les gens s'écrier d'horreur quand ils virent les deux gamin chuter parmi les débris _._

_C'était une longue chute, droit vers une rivière profonde et à fort courant. Ils tentèrent bien d'user de magie pour se raccrocher à n'importe quoi. Ils n'y parvinrent pas._

Le Serpentard sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues et cacha sa vue entre ses doigts juste suffisamment écartés pour continuer à regarder malgré tout.

_Aki fut la première à briser la surface de la rivière et à plonger dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Harry la suivit une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il parvint à remonter à la surface mais aucun signe de la redhead._

Ça se voyait bien que l'explosion était en train de faire de gros dégâts sur eux, d'ailleurs, alors que _Harry se débattait avec lui-même pour ne pas perdre conscience et replonger pour chercher sa cousine, les 'spectateurs' virent le reste du bâtiment exploser._

 _Entre temps, Aki parvint à remonter à la surface – crachotant et buvant la tête-, mais il était évident qu'elle ne savait pas nager et était en train de paniquer. Le fort courant qui les entraînait n'arrangeait en rien la situation_.

Miles serra fortement la main de Terence quand il vit le duo perdre leurs forces en se débattant vainement contre le courant et finirent par se laisser emporter.

Ils eurent droit à un bref aperçu de plusieurs de leurs coéquipiers se précipitant dans la forêt encerclant le bâtiment détruit et en flamme, visiblement à la recherche du duo, puis l'image tourbillonna à nouveau et se reforma dans un couloir d'hôpital.

* * *

Terence n'avait que faire des gens qui pouvaient le voir. Il ne chercha pas à essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient librement ses joues.

Il pouvait entendre les fangirls de Harry pleurer bruyamment, imaginant probablement déjà l'enterrement du Survivant et il ravala un flot d'insultes. Où étaient-elles quand tout le monde le regardaient méchamment pour avoir été réparti à Serpentard ? Elles n'étaient pas là. Certaines, comme Chang, faisaient même parties des détracteurs de Harry. Comment osaient-elles jouer les veuves éplorées maintenant ?! De plus, rien n'indiquait que Harry ( et sa cousine ) était mort. Rien. Ça e se pouvait pas. Harry ne pouvait pas être mort... il ne pouvait pas !

 **//** _Azrael, puisque c'était bien lui, se tenait, les bras croisés, dans une salle d'observation et observait quelque chose par une baie vitrée._

_Dans l'autre chambre -_

Terence hoqueta.

 **//** _Dans l'autre chambre, allongé chacun sur un lit, tous deux reliés à des machines, équipés de masques à oxygène, se trouvait le duo en question, couverts de coupures désinfectées et de bleus._

Adrian et Cassius poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement. Certes, leur état n'était probablement pas des plus rassurants mais ils étaient vivants. Harry était vivant. Leur Harry était en vie.

Vaisey jeta un regard noir à Chang et à la fille Delacour quand ils les entendit couiner bruyamment. Ne pouvaient-elles pas faire moins de bruit ? D'ailleurs, ça n'était pas comme si elles connaissaient réellement Harry. Delacour ne l'avait certainement jamais rencontré et Chang avait essayé de persécuté leur cadet. Cassius vit le Premier ministre, Damien Delacour (le plus proche conseiller du Président magique français) réprimander sa fille d'un regard sévère. Apparemment, lui aussi désapprouvait le comportement de sa fille aînée.

Azrael avait le regard inquiet alors qu'il discutait avec l'un des guérisseurs.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

**_ Ça signifie qu'ils ont vraisemblablement crée un lien magique. Je penche vers les jumeaux d'âme. Les jumeaux magiques.**

Honnêtement... Terence n'était même pas surpris. Harry semblait être le genre de personnes auquel toutes sortes de choses étranges, farfelues et dangereuses arrivaient. Pas que ce lien soit une mauvaise chose non, mais c'était plutôt rare.

**Ça signifie aussi que si l'un meurt, l'autre suivra immédiatement. »**

Oh. oui, Terence savait cela aussi. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux jumeaux Weasley. C'était un fait relativement bien gardé mais les deux copies rousses n'étaient pas juste des frères jumeaux, ils étaient également des jumeaux magiques et vu leur air pâle, eux aussi comprenaient mieux que quiconque ce que cela signifiait, si l'un venait à mourir.

 _L'écran se concentra un instant sur les jumeaux magiques, tous deux portant un masque à oxygène alors que les guérisseurs s'activaient encore et toujours autour d'eux, puis le champ de vision se posa sur les doubles portes menant à la chambre. Au-dessus de celle-ci, était gravée une rune. Terence la reconnaissait bien; c'était la rune du Temps_.

* * *

Il y eut une rapide succession de scène:

1/ Harry et Aki, inconscients, toujours figés dans un état comateux,

2/ Le Duo à l'hôpital, bien réveillé et visiblement en pleine rééducation après avoir passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma ( même s'ils étaient dans une Time Room cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils aient été plongés dans le coma pendant un certain moment ).

3/ Les deux adolescents assis l'un en face de l'autre, visiblement pris dans une conversation des plus sérieuses.

 _Finalement, l'écran se stabilisa à nouveau pour montrer Aki, entrant par effraction_ ( tout du moins c'était ce qui semblait se produire ) _dans le bureau d'un médecin pour fouiller dans ses dossiers._ Cela devait s'être produit quelques semaines avant la mission suicide sur laquelle ils avaient été envoyés ( c'était tout du moins l'impression que la Coupe leur laissait ).

_Il y eut un bruit soudain et Aki se hâta de tout remettre en ordre avant de se se cacher._

_Nate_ ( le médecin/médicomage de Harry ) _entra et vint s'asseoir à son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant les documents posés sur sa table mais n'eut guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car une présence étrangère se fit connaître à quelques pas de lui._

**« De quoi est atteint Raven ? »**

Même s'ils s'y attendaient, plusieurs jeunes gens sursautèrent en voyant Aki apparaître soudainement à l'écran.

Miles se tendit en entendant sa question. Allaient-ils enfin savoir ce qu'avait leur cadet ?

Visiblement non, songea-t-il sombrement en voyant la suite.

 _Nate poussa un profond soupir, épuisé et s'étant visiblement attendu à se retrouver dans une telle situation_.

**_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te dire, Aki. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel.**

_Aki fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta subitement et prit une lente inspiration._

**_ Très bien, ne me dis pas ce qu'il a... je trouverai ça moi-même. Dis-moi juste... est-ce qu'il y a un remède ?**

_Nate poussa un profond soupir et lui adressa un regard fatigué. Cela sembla être une réponse suffisante pour la redhead car le regard de celle-ci s'assombrit et elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, s'échappant comme elle était venue; par la fenêtre_.

Une nouvelle image apparut aussitôt, montrant _la petite japonaise assise dans son salon, une multitude de vieux ouvrages ouverts tout autour d'elle._ Au vu des titres de certains ( La médecine moderne : les moyens qui auraient pu sauver des vies au XIX° siècle; Grimoire médical ( celui-ci suggérait qu'il s'agissait d'un grimoire de famille et non d'une copie quelconque disponible chez le libraire le plus proche / Le titre était inscrit en caractère japonais mais une inscription était apparue au bas de l'écran afin de leur traduire la chose) ); Syllabaire Lunerousse, Propriétés des plantes magiques dans le domaine médical etc... ). _La liste était longue comme le bras et beaucoup de titres étaient à moitié effacés. Certains n'en comptaient même pas. D'autres livres étaient ouverts et il était donc impossible d'en deviner le titre. Tous traitaient de la même chose cependant._

La redhead ne cessait de monter dans son estime.

_Celle-ci tombait de fatigue et menaçait de s'endormir, assise en tailleur, un livre sur les genoux et un surligneur entre les lèvres._

* * *

_Harry était assis en tailleur sur un sofa, ses mains lissant une longue cape noire posée sur ses genoux._ _Aki était assise sur un tabouret, examinant une cape identique._

**« Aki-chan ?**

**_ Hmm...**

**_ Pourquoi as-tu refusé de rejoindre la League ? »**

_Il y eut un long silence tandis que la redhead semblait prendre la question en considération._

**_ Tu as du mal à faire un choix pas vrai ?**

_Harry hocha la tête._

''Quelle décision ?'' chuchota Nigel Wolpert en seconde année à Gryffondor.

 **Tu sais,** _fit Aki en regardant Harry._ **La cérémonie du Choix a lieu tous les trois ans. La nuit de la Lune Rouge. Si on est absent ce jour-là, on doit attendre trois autres années.**

**_ C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le rang officiel de Traqueur même si tout le monde te considère comme tel ?**

**_ Oui. J'étais en mission quand la Cérémonie s'est déroulée, il y a trois ans. Je n'étais pas la seule à être aux abonnés absents ce jour-là. Mitch et Sam, qui vont faire un choix ce soir étaient respectivement en mission et à l'hôpital. Certains ont changé d'avis et abandonné, ne souhaitant pas attendre trois autres années. D'autres se sont vus offrir une opportunité.**

**_ J'ai entendu dire que la Guilde avait essayé de te recruté plusieurs fois,** _fit Raven_ **. Et essaie toujours, d'ailleurs.**

_Aki offrit un petit sourire à son cousin._

**_ Tu sais, malgré ce que certains te diront, tous les assassins ne sont pas des gens mauvais. En fait, la plupart utilisent juste leurs capacités pour survivre. Ils font leur job, c'est tout. Ils sont payés pour ça.**

Terence cligna des yeux. Il était sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi diable parlaient-ils d'assass - … ins ?

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il pensait avoir mal compris mais, honnêtement entre ça et leur emploi dans une organisation comme l'Envol, ça n'était pas si tiré par les cheveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru à premier abord.

**Ceux qui disent que les assassins sont pourris à la racine ignorent de toute évidence ce qui se passe au sein même de leur gouvernement.**

Antonin Dolohov hocha la tête. Il avait beau être un langue-de-plomb, son principal job était celui d'hitman et ses employeurs étaient membres des gouvernements magiques russes et britannique ( quoi qu'il acceptait parfois des jobs dans d'autres pays ). À en juger par les regards de la majorité des élèves ainsi que bon nombre d'invités, ceux-ci venaient seulement de prendre conscience de la chose.

**_ Ils sont impressionnés par tes réflexes et ta précision.**

**_ Ta précision est meilleure, commenta Aki. Pour répondre à ta question...**

_Elle fit une pause et contempla à nouveau la précédente question de Harry._

**_ Je ne pense pas que je pourrais... construire une carrière là-dessus. Je pourrais pas le supporter. Pas moralement. Je suis pas contre cette profession, pas du tout même. Mais être assassin... je pense que ça finirait pas me rendre cinglée.**

_Harry prit un air pensif._

**_ Personne d'autre ne peut prendre cette décision, Rav, poursuivit-elle. Si tu interroges d'autres gens, ils auront des avis différents, en bien ou en mal sur cette profession. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ce choix. Assassin ou Traqueur** (/Tracker).

Un murmure remonta le long de la foule.

''Pourquoi n'y a -t-il que deux professions disponibles ? Et c'est quoi 'traqueur' ?''

Si l'on ne savait quoi répondre à la seconde question ( parce que même si l'on pouvait deviner ce qu'il en était, il y avait probablement tout un tas de choses qu'ils ignoraient sur les responsabilités et missions d'un 'traqueur' ), quelqu'un se chargea de répondre à la première:

« Il y en a probablement plus que deux mais il me semble que les aspirants assassins et traqueurs suivent un curriculum et un entraînement, relativement similaires et sont regroupés ensemble jusqu'à leur 'graduation', fit Antonin Dolohov. De plus, même s'il y a d'autres professions comme médicomage, ingénieurs et autres, l'Envol se démarque des autres Organisations par leur technologie high tech (''leur quoi ?'' firent plusieurs sang-purs ignorants ) et leurs agents prometteurs dans ces deux professions en particulier. »

**_ Tu penses que ça va me détruire ?**

_Aki lui adressa un long regard._

**_ Honnêtement ?**

_Harry hocha la tête et la redhead pivota complètement vers lui_.

**_ Non.**

_Le petit brun cligna des yeux, confus._

**_ Mais tu -**

**_ Même si on est pareil, on a nos différences, Rav. Tu es plus fort que moi.**

_Raven commença à protester mais elle poursuivit aussitôt._

**_ Pas en terme de puissance physique ou de self-défense (** _Harry afficha une légère moue_ **) mais spirituellement parlant,** _ **mentalement**_ **parlant,** _ **moralement**_ **parlant, tu es plus fort**. **Être assassin requiert un certain sang-froid; être capable de tuer sans trembler, rester suffisamment calme pour nettoyer après l'acte et effacer toute trace de son passage. Je sais que je tiendrais pas longtemps. Peu importe ce que les autres disent. Soit je craquerai, soit je mettrai en bouteille mes sentiments et on n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un assassin complètement apathique, entraîné à tuer... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 _Harry afficha un sourire; sa cousine avait fait d'énormes progrès dans la langue anglaise mais elle avait toujours un mal fou à s'exprimer comme elle le voulait parfois. Les longues explications dans la langue de Shakespeare étaient un cauchemar pour elle_.

_Il hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous deux où la jeune femme voulait en venir._

**_ Devon a raison tu sais. Tu as le potentiel de devenir l'un des meilleurs assassins au monde. Mais c'est à toi de choisir. Le potentiel que tu as dans cette carrière, tu le possède également en tant que futur traqueur. Personne ne peut faire ce choix pour toi. Personne, insista-t-elle.**

Terence poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant combien la petite redhead bien insister là-dessus. Ça n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry devienne un assassin ( même s'il avait du mal à imaginer leur Harry dans cette voie-là... mais leur Harry avait bien changé et grandi ), mais il pouvait deviner le poids que devait avoir ce genre de profession sur un individu doux comme Harry. Harry était fort, oui, mais combien pouvait-il encore encaisser ?

[ Même Terence sous-estimait encore Harry. ]

**_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas choisir ?**

_Aki parut pensive et hésitante puis elle haussa les épaules._

**_ Pas vraiment. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que je me pose la question même si ça fait aussi plus de trois ans que je décline la proposition de la Ligue. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je ne pourrais réellement faire mon choix que lorsque ce sera mon tour et que je serais devant les coupes.**

_Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut brutalement interrompu quand un tissu noir fonça sur lui._

_PONK !_

Terence cligna des yeux. Oh.

_Le tissu noir était Tobias, le bébé détraqueur._

_La redhead frissonna puis fit un geste de la main. Un renard argenté apparut subitement avant de se dissoudre en une boule de lumière argentée_.

« Wow. »

Inutile de le dire, Miles Bletchley n'était pas le seul à se sentir de cette façon face à cette démonstration de magie sans baguette. Elle avait pratiqué le sort ( non verbal ) avec tant d'aisance qu'il était facile d'oublier que même parmi les Aurors et autres Élites du Ministère Magique Anglais, il y avait peu d'adeptes du Patronus. Apparemment, le fait de concentrer son patronus en une boule de magie au lieu de sa forme spirituelle animale permettait à la redhead de se protéger des effets néfastes du détraqueur sans blesser la créature en question.

C'était très ingénieux même si personne ( à part peut-être les langues-de-plomb) ne comprenaient vraiment le pourquoi du comment.

_L'attention se reporta sur Harry qui parvint finalement à déloger le bébé détraqueur de son visage._

**« Non, je ne pars pas sans toi, Tobias.**

**_ Raven doit seulement trouver un moyen de réduire tes effets sur les personnes aux alentours. »** _renchérit Aki._

_Tobias le bébé détraqueur virevolta sur lui-même puis vint se blottir dans le dos de Harry, s'accrochant à l'épaule du petit brun et se drapant sur lui comme une sorte de cape._

« Aw ~ »

Miles cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Terence en entendant cela. Lui et Marcus échangèrent un regard critique. Honnêtement, ils ne pouvaient même pas rire à l'idée de roucouler devant un détraqueur parce que eux-même étaient un peu charmés par la scène attendrissante qui leur était montrée ( celle de Harry & _Tobias_ ).

_Aki s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour aller se préparer quand elle pivota à nouveau vers Harry._

**_ Err, avant qu'on ne parte et, parce que je sais qu'on sera très occupé ces prochains jours et qu'on risque de ne pas se voir des masses si on n'est pas dans la même guilde ( silence gênant ), je dois te dire un truc...**

_Harry se redressa quand il avisa le regard sérieux et nerveux de sa cousine._

**_ Oui ?**

**_ … J'ai mis à jour mon testament,** _lâcha-t-elle subitement._

Il y eut une pause.

Lisa Turpin tourna lentement la tête vers l'écran, ayant un cours instant baissé les yeux afin de regarder son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

Qu'est-ce que – Pourquoi -... Pourquoi des gamins feraient-ils un testament ? C'était une question stupide en y réfléchissant parce que, au vu de leur 'job' il était normal qu'ils aient un testament mais... aussi tôt ? Ils étaient si jeunes !

Elle n'était pas la seule à être incrédule face à cette scène. Nombre de personne – majoritairement des adultes-, étaient complètement stupéfaits.

_Et Raven (Potter) au lieu d'être choqué, se contenta de hocher la tête avec compréhension avant de répondre d'un ton égal :_

**« Moi aussi. »**

…

''… Quoi ?...''

Il prit un ton pensif et sortit une boîte en bois avec un dessin peint dessus et la tendit à Aki.

« Tu vas à la banque demain, pas vrai ? C'est si jamais ça tourne mal. Pour certaines personnes à qui j'ai écrit. »

Terence et Miles échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien, encore sous le choc d'entendre deux adolescents – plus jeunes qu'eux-, annoncer avoir mis à jour ( pas même écrit, non, 'mis à jour' ! ) leur testament de façon nonchalante.

_La jeune fille hocha la tête et accepta la boîte. Ils se regardèrent en silence._

**_ Okay ?** _Dit-elle, avec hésitation._

 **_ Okay**.

 _Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête puis quittèrent la pièce, bras-dessus, bras-dessous_.

* * *

_C'était le soir de la Cérémonie du Choix. Une centaine de personnes étaient rassemblées dans un vieux château en pierres, qui tombe en ruines. En fait, ils étaient tous assemblés dans l'une des rares pièces qui était encore à peu près en état. C'était une vaste salle, qui avait été aménagée en une sorte d'amphithéâtre._

_Près de quatre-vingt jeunes gens étaient assis dans les sièges mis à disposition, divisés en deux factions. Les membres d'une de ces factions portaient une cape noire et rouge. Les autres, une cape noire au rabat argenté. Au centre, au devant de la pièce, se trouvaient deux hommes, un type aux traits européens et un japonais, respectivement d'une trentaine et quarantaine d'années et, à côté d'eux se trouvaient deux coupoles sur un présentoir. À dix mètres de ces deux hommes, entre les deux adultes et le 'public', en file indienne, se tenainet une petite vingtaine de jeunes gens. Leurs âges variaient mais Aki et Harry étaient incontestablement les plus jeunes tandis que les plus vieux devaient avoir une bonne vingtaine d'années_.

/

Terence cligna des yeux puis un éclat de réalisation flasha sur son visage quand la scène commença, sans bruit ( elle semblait être passée en mode presque muet ) et que la file de jeunes commença à rétrécir.

Oh.

C'était la cérémonie du choix.

C'était maintenant, le moment décisif.

 _La personne devant Aki passa et, bientôt, ce fut son tour. Elle pivota pour enlacer Harry, lui murmura quelque chose puis approcha la scène d'une démarche confidente. Elle se présenta face aux deux hommes, accepta le poignard cérémonial et s'entailla paume de la main. Ensuite, elle pivota vers les deux coupole et laissa sa main fermée en un poing, au-dessus des coupoles, juste entre les deux alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration_ (2). Au devant de la file, Harry ne quittait pas sa cousine des yeux, captivé.

 _Finalement, Aki étendit sa main au-dessus d'une coupole_ – mais ils ne virent pas laquelle car c'était un très gros plan rapproché-, _et ils virent quelques gouttes de sang s'écraser dans une coupole déjà très vaguement remplie._

Le fait qu'ils ne soient que vingt montrait aussi que la graduation était difficile et très élitiste. Même s'il n'y avait déjà pas tant 'd'élèves' pour commencer.

 **« Traqueur ! »** _annonça le trentenaire._

 _Aki esquissa un sourire radieux alors que les applaudissements résonnaient dans la pièce – autant en provenance des traqueurs que des assassins-, et elle laissa l'homme – le plus jeune-, poser un bandage sur son entaille. Quand il le retira, il n'y avait plus rien. L'autre homme l'aida ensuite à enfiler une cape rouge sang et s'inclina légèrement alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Elle se redressa, serra la main au trentenaire puis gagna sa place parmi les autres Traqueurs, après avoir adressé un clin d'oeil rassurant à Harry_.

Terence déglutit quand il vit Harry accepter le poignard et s'entailler la main. Lui aussi prit son temps, les yeux fermés, l'air très concentré alors que sa main restait en suspend entre les deux coupoles.

Lui et ses amis échangèrent des regards nerveux.

En soit, la redhead avait raison, l'un comme l'autre, aucun choix n'était mauvais. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être nerveux.

''Harry ne voudra pas laisser sa cousine seule.

_ Et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille être assassin. Je veux dire, c'est pas son truc.''

Oui, Terence était loin d'être seul à sous-estimer Harry.

_Harry laissa échapper un souffle. Sa main vint se suspendre au-dessus d'une coupole en particulier et quelques gouttes de sang vinrent s'écraser et se mélanger au liquide carmin. Il retrouva son souffle._

**« Assassin ! »** _clama l'européen._

Terence cligna des yeux. Adrian porta la main à sa bouche, stupéfait. Vaisey ne l'avait pas venu venir. Marcus referma la bouche. Miles, Cassius, Graham, Lucian et Derrick restèrent pantois.

Les autres, et bien...

''Quoi ?!''

Ça, déjà, c'était Malfoy (Jr).

Bizarrement, ou pas d'ailleurs, Ronald Weasley semblaient avoir eu une réaction similaire. Cependant, alors que certains avaient l'air clairement désapprobateurs, la plupart étaient impressionnés. Après tout, même s'ils avaient peur à la simple idée d'assassins, ils savaient aussi qu'il fallait être incroyablement bon pour percer dans le métier et être personnellement recruté par la Ligue d'Assassin, c'était quelque chose. Graduer de l'académie reliée à l'organisation de l'Envol, c'était... c'était très impressionnant.

 _Harry se redressa, aussi radieux que sa cousine et adressa un sourire espiègle au trentenaire quand celui-ci guérit sa plaie. L'homme lui rendit un sourire amusé puis Harry revêtit la cape argenté de sa Ligue, s'inclina auprès du maître de cérémonie japonais et serra la main de l'autre homme avant de gagner sa place parmi les autres assassins. Il croula sous les embrassades et les tapes dans le dos alors que assassins et traqueurs applaudissaient le nouveau membre de la Ligue_.

Terence se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant Harry aussi heureux. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais vu ainsi à Poudlard. Sûr, il avait souri, il avait même paru heureux en leur compagnie, mais jamais aussi... lumineux. Jamais aussi insouciant, peut-être.

Miles vit les yeux de Terence s'humidifier à nouveau.

Il grimaça puis enroula un bras autour des épaules de son ami alors qu'il essayait de le réconforter. Il comprenait bien sûr; ils étaient heureux pour Harry mais... il y avait cette petite douleur qui persistait dans leur poitrine.

* * *

_La nouvelle scène prit place devant un grand portail aux grilles dorées. À une cinquantaine de mètres, on pouvait voir un joli manoir de style néogothique. Au vu des groupes d'ados qui discutaient çà et là, ce devait être la fameuse académie Fujimoto._

( Ce qui les étonna d'ailleurs étant donné que l'école en question n'avait que quelques années d'ancienneté. Certains s'attendaient donc à un bâtiment plus récent. Ils apprendraient peut-être un jour que le manoir en question était juste la partie dortoir et bibliothèque ).

« Je savais que je te trouverai là ! » s'exclama une voix masculine familière.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Terence remarqua la silhouette vêtue d'un sweat à capuche gris, qui se tenait à l'extérieur du domaine, de l'autre côté du portail.

 _La personne en question consentit enfin à baisser sa capuche. C'était Aki. La voix appartenait à Harry, lequel s'approchait rapidement d'Aki, une main dans la poche avant de son jean, une autre tenait un sac de voyage sur son épaule_.

_Il avait l'air... content, heureux. Aki affichait un sourire tendre quand elle pivota vers le garçon._

**« Je savais que tu ne partirais pas sans dire au revoir.**

**_ J'ai entendu dire que tu partais aussi. Ta première mission officielle en tant que Traqueur. »**

_Aki afficha un léger sourire._

**_ Nah. J'ai demandé deux années de libre à Azrael pour explorer une île. Il a décidé de considérer ça comme une mission.**

**_ C'est super. Tu vas où ?**

**_ Je suis pas certaine. C'est une île magique près des Îles Fidji,** _répond-il d'un ton vague._

Un mini flashback à l'intérieur du flashback leur montra ( en muet ) Aki et Azrael, sérieux, parlant à l'intérieur du bureau de ce dernier. _Un livre était posé, ouvert, sur le bureau, montrant un dessin de pierre ( en tout c'était ce que les indications disaient mais tout était vague ) en forme en forme de fleur, de couleur jaune-dorée_.

Le mini flashback prit fin.

Aki souriait d'un air distrait alors qu'elle enlaçait Harry. Derrière eux, à une vingtaine de mètres, se trouvait Devon. L'homme en question adressa un signe de la main à Aki et elle lui répondit par un salut de l'armée, auquel il s'esclaffa en silence.

Harry enlaça sa cousine en retour.

 **« Ne meurs pas avant mon retour,** _dit-elle contre son épaule._

 **_ Pas de promesse. »** _répondit Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres_.

Terence déglutit.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent une rapide poignée de main puis Aki récupéra le sac à dos chargé qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds et les deux jeunes se tournèrent le dos, chacun partant dans une direction opposée, sans se retourner une seule fois.

 **« À dans trois ans ! »** _lança Aki dans son dos._

_Le rire de Harry lui répondit._

**« Jour pour jour ! »** _répondit-il._

« Trois - … Trois ans ? » bégaya Graham Montague, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Miles déglutit alors que Terence laissait échapper un souffle. Trois ans... étant donné que la cérémonie avait eu lieu il y a peu, fin juin pendant Litha, le Solstice d'été, cela voulait dire que Harry achèverait définitivement sa formation quand il aurait dix-sept ans. Et ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils étaient sûrs de ne pas le voir avant au moins trois autres années. Si jamais ils le revoyaient du tout, car rien n'était moins sûr.

→ _Aki avait fait moins de vingts mètres quand elle sortit un vieil ouvrage familier de son sac et reporta son attention sur le dessin de la fleur, présent dans le livre._ Une pierre ( du moins c'était ce qui semblait être dit mais une partie de la traduction avait été perdue au cours des derniers siècles ) aux propriétés de guérisons extrêmement puissantes pour certaines maladies en particulier.

Son nom ? La Fleur d'Orion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Hagrid n'était pas très amical avec Harry après sa répartition. Aimable, mais plus aussi amical. Aussi, il ne lui a pas offert l'album de ses parents. Harry s'est débrouillé on ne sait comment pour dégoter cette photographie. L'album fera peut-être une apparition plus tard mais ce ne sera pas un cadeau du demi-géant ( même si je l'aime beaucoup ).
> 
> 2/ Cette scène est un peu inspirée de la Cérémonie du choix, dans Divergente.
> 
> 22.04.2020 : Il devrait y avoir une troisième mini partie/épilogue mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit donc elle ne paraîtra pas tout de suite.


	3. La Fleur d'Orion + Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'audience suit Aki, laquelle s'est lancée sur la quête de la Fleur d'Orion tandis que Harry, quant à lui, suit un entraînement intensif.  
> 3 ans plus tard, les choses ont bien changées et cette réunion n'aurait pas pu mieux tombée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin.  
> Après plus de 5 mois sans écrire sur cette fic, j'ai finalement réussie à sortir le dernier chapitre ( j'avais une vague idée de ce que je voulais, mais je n'avais que le début et les retrouvailles en tête, rien d'autre ).  
> Enjoy !

**//** _On voit Aki, équipée d'un sac à dos et d'un tout petit sac qu'elle porte en bandoulière. Son regard est rivé sur la carte qu'elle tient dans les mains._ **//**

Terence cligna des yeux quand elle poussa un soupir frustré et que sa main droite glissa vers son sac à bandoulière avant de plonger dedans ( la moitié de son bras devait avoir disparu à l'intérieur mais c'était impossible, non ? Chuchotaient les premières années et nés-moldus. Mais non, rien est impossible avec la magie ).

Ah, un charme d'extension, probablement agrémenté d'un charme d'allègement.

 **//** _Elle attrape une boussole magique qui lui indique la direction à suivre._ _Elle a l'air frustré._ **//**

''Je le serai aussi si je devais me lancer à l'aveugle au cœur d'une forêt aussi sinistre, remarqua Adrian Pucey en clignant des yeux.

Ça devait s'être passé peu après les au revoir entre Harry et Aki.

La forêt en soit n'était pas si aussi sinistre que le laissait entendre le commentaire du poursuiveur de Serpentard, mais le temps était gris, il faisait presque noir et cela rendait l'apparence des arbres un peu flippante.

 **//** _La jeune femme lève les yeux avec un soupir frustré puis reporte son attention sur la carte._

 **« Fait chier... »** _marmonne-t-elle sombrement_.

_Elle laisse échapper un grognement et froisse la carte en une boule de papier qu'elle procède à brûler._

**« Qui a besoin de savoir lire une fichue carte, de toute façon ?** »

Terence hoqueta alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille partir d'un pas décidé dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle avait prise plus tôt, le tout sans l'aide d'une quelconque carte.

''Est-ce que je veux savoir comment elle compte trouver cette île sans carte ?'' fit Graham Montague, perplexe et encore plus inquiet pour Harry.

Il n'aurait pas dû. 

Quand la prochaine scène s'afficha, Aki était, semble-t-il, parvenue à trouver l'île sans l'aide de sa défunte carte.

Terence était stupéfait.

 **//** _Il y a comme un dôme magique qui encercle l'île. Aki sait qu'elle est au bon endroit_. _Elle s'arrête à moins d'un mètre du dôme et étend un bras. Son index effleure la barrière magique et passe sans effort au travers_. _Hésitante, elle regarde droit devant et rassemble sa détermination. Elle est sur le point de passer le dôme magique quand une voix l'interpelle_.

Miles se redressa alors que la redhead à l'écran tournait la tête vers un homme d'une vingtaine, peut-être trentaine d'années aux cheveux blonds mi-long et à la barbe de trois jours. Il avait une allure de surfeur et une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

**//** _L'homme, Cyprus, lui fait un rapide topo de la situation sur l'île. Il lui fait savoir que le temps passe différemment à l'intérieur du dôme que dans le reste du monde. Apparemment, il passe beaucoup plus rapidement sur l'île._

Terence se mordit la lèvre inférieure en écoutant l'homme parler. Apparemment, il était impossible de dire combien de temps s'écoulerait des deux côtés : le type, Cyprus, avoua qu'il avait un jour rencontré un type qui avait passé un jour sur l'île alors que pour le type ( l'explorateur ), il s'était écoulé deux ans. Un autre avait passé deux jours sur l'île alors qu'il était certain d'y avoir passé trois semaines. Impossible de prédire les choses dans ce cas.

Son angoisse revint au galop quand Cyprus conseilla à Aki de ne prendre que ce dont elle besoin. Juste une dose – si jamais elle venait, miraculeusement à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Les gardiens ancestraux n'aiment pas les explorateurs qui débarquent, bourrés d'Envie et de Gourmandise. Cyprus lui-même était apparemment un gardien de l'île. Il accueillait les voyageurs et les mettait en garde. On lui avait donné ce poste presque deux cents ans plus tôt et il était toujours présent. C'était apparemment généralement assez calme mise à part le ou les occasionnels explorateurs. Le gardien ( humain ou être anthropomorphe d'après ce que Terence pouvait dire ) la mit également en garde : peu étaient revenus vivant de l'île et parmi ceux-ci, encore moins étaient repartis avec ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Naturellement, Terence ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand la jeune fille adressa un rictus vicieux à l'homme :

**« Et bien je serai l'un d'elles. Et je repartirais avec ce que je suis venue chercher. Si je ne la trouve pas, autant ne pas en sortir de cette île vivante du tout. »**

Néanmoins, le sourire du Serpentard s'effrita en entendant la fin. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là : si elle ne ramenait pas cette fleur, elle ne pourrait pas venir en aide à Harry et ça... ça la tuerait probablement.

Ça n'était pas normal de voir un ou une gamine de 14-15 ans ( plus si l'on compte les deux ans de la Time Room et ça lui donnait une migraine pas possible de penser à tout ça ) parler ainsi. Penser ainsi.

**//**

**//** _On voit Aki, monter dans une barque et ramer avec Cyprus._ **//**

Au vu de la tête de la jeune fille, elle n'était pas rassurée du tout en voyant de l'eau tout autour d'elle.

_Cyprus aussi s'en est rendu compte puisque, alors qu'ils rament, ils ont une petite conversation et ils apprennent que Aki ne pourrait pas nager même pour sauver sa propre vie._

''Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fous sur une île ?!'' paniqua un troisième année de Gryffondor.

Ses camarades lui adressèrent un regard amusé alors que le garçon rougissait d'embarras.

**//** _La rivière sur laquelle ils glissent traverse une forêt. Cyprus lui apprend que lorsqu'il sera prêt à s'éteindre, il prendra racines parmi ses congénères ( dit-il en inclinant la tête vers les majestueux Banians qui les entourent : l'arbre de la connaissance suprême ) pour son repos éternel._

Miles hoqueta. Il avait entendu parler d'êtres magiques, des gardiens de sanctuaires et autres qui, une fois leur devoir accompli, se changeaient en arbre et plantaient leurs racines dans leur lieu de repos(1)

 **//** _Le gardien à l'allure de surfeur la dépose sur une autre rive et lui souhaite bonne chance avant de disparaître le long du cours d'eau_. _La redhead prend une profonde inspiration, hoche la tête pour elle-même et poursuit sa route_.

Terence pouvait dire que c'était probablement arrivé très récemment, peut-être même que c'était en train de se produire ( et bien, l'arrivée de l'asiatique sur l'île, puisque les temps divergeaient une fois qu'elle avait posé les pieds sur l'île en question ). Qui sait, elle était peut-être sur cette île depuis des mois maintenant, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes ou quelques jours dans le reste du monde.

Pendant les prochaines minutes, la prise de Terence sur la main de Miles ne desserra pas une seule fois alors qu'ils regardaient l'adolescente explorer l'île, déjouer des pièges destinés à faire fuir les explorateurs tout en faisant de son mieux pour survivre.

C'était terrifiant de l'avis du Serpentard.

* * *

_Du côté de Harry, celui-ci porte une combinaison de camouflage alors qu'il suit Ryou, son nouveau mentor. Ils semblent tous deux épuisés par leur trajet mais également on ne peut plus satisfaits d'eux-même_ ( tout du moins, Harry paraissait satisfait de lui-même et le plus âgé semblait fier de son nouvel apprenti ).

Le cœur de Terence se serra un peu plus quand il avisa la mine fatigué mais le regard brillant de l'ancien Serpentard.

_Face à eux se dresse une gigantesque forteresse sombre, illuminée par quelques centaines de flambeaux._

**« Ça, mon ami, c'est notre repère. Laisse-moi te souhaiter la bienvenue au Centre de Formation de la League des Assassins, Raven,** _fait Ryou, un rictus fier aux lèvres._ **C'est établissement a plus de 1000 ans et a réaménagé au fil du temps. On capte bien par ici. »**

Les sang-purs ne comprirent pas la dernière phrase et ils leur fallut l'explication d'un sang-mêlé de Serdaigle pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il en était.

_Harry affiche un sourire éclatant alors qu'il accepte la main tendue de son mentor, lequel le guide vers l'entrée de la forteresse._

* * *

Terence déglutit alors que l'écran se brouillait quelques instants sous les regards interrogateurs. L'un des langues-de-plombs marmonna dans sa barbe alors qu'il inspectait la Coupe de Feu.

« Je pense que les protections de la League des Assassins sont trop puissantes et anciennes, même pour la Coupe de Feu. »

Oh.

Dumbledore afficha un regard colérique. Lui qui se faisait une telle joie de recueillir des informations sur ceux-ci ( il fallait bien un point positif à cette projection, n'est-ce pas ? ).

Cependant, à leur grande surprise, l'écran ne disparut pas, non. Il n'avait, de toute évidence pas terminé son job.

* * *

Aki est de nouveau montrée à l'écran. Elle n'avait pas changé beaucoup, mais ses traits enfantins avaient presque disparus, signe qu'il s'était tout de même passé un certain temps depuis la dernière projection.

Elle était toujours sur l'île. Ses vêtements étaient semblables à ceux qu'elle portait la dernière fois, mais il était de toute évidence différents malgré tout et ils étaient sales. Ses genoux étaient égratignés et elle arborait une large entaille à l'épaule gauche.

 **[Flash] //** _Aki marche à bon rythme dans la forêt._ **// [Flash] //** _Elle est vue s'équipant pour escalader un mur rocheux_.

Terence était blanc en voyant à quelle hauteur elle se trouvait, avec seulement des... cordes ?... pour empêcher sa chue ?

 **[Flash] //** _Aki court à toute vitesse dans la forêt, sautant par-dessus les branchages et pièges alors qu'elle est poursuivie par de larges masses sombres._

''C'est quoi ces choses !?'' s'écria Seamus Finnigan, son accent irlandais ressortant particulièrement quand il paniquait.

Jason Urquhart se rongeait frénétiquement les ongles en regardant la redhead foncer à vive allure pour échapper à ses assaillants – des sortes de créatures sombres dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

Si quelque chose, il aurait dit que ces choses ressemblaient à des loups(-garous) mais ils ne semblaient pas solides.

Il se redressa brutalement quand l'adolescente entreprit d'escalader un grand arbre afin de se maintenir hors de porter des ombre-loups(1). Il ne reprit pas ses couleurs cependant, car la jeune fille était à présence en train de courir et de sauter de branches en branches, à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres du sol. Si elle perdait l'équilibre et tombait, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier des créatures en dessous : la chute la tuerait très probablement.

 **//** _Un arc se matérialise dans sa main et elle retire une flèche du sac qui se trouve dans son dos._

Terence inclina la tête sur le côté alors qu'il regardait la petite asiatique placer une flèche noire et rouge sur le repose-flèche de sa poignée d'arc.

Il n'avait jamais vu de flèche du genre. Certes, il n'avait jamais vraiment vu de près de flèche du tout mais celle-ci lui paraissait... différente, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait guère. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avant que les couleur de l'arme en question. Il était presque certain que l'adolescente avait dû customisé certaines de ses armes à ses heures perdues pour correspondre à son thème de couleur rouge-noir.

 **//** _En bas, les ombres-loups s'agitent - certains se dressent sur leurs pattes arrières afin d'asséner des coups de griffes au tronc de l'arbre avec leurs pattes avant._ _Le regard de la redhead est rivé sur l'un des monstres non solides alors qu'elle fait glisser sa flèche sur la corde afin de la fixer entre les repères d'encochage_.

Antonin Dolohov ne quitta pas l'écran du regard alors que la jeune femme prenait une position de tir, sa main droite ayant saisi le Grip. Bien qu'il ait les yeux rivés sur l'écran magique, il ne vit pas l'action en elle-même, seulement le résultat : un instant plus tôt, il regardait la gamine se positionner pour tirer, celui d'après, la flèche était partie et se plantait dans la poitrine d'un des 'loups' et celui-ci explosait en une fumée noire. L'explosion ne venait pas seulement du loup cependant; elle venait de la flèche en elle-même et plusieurs autres monstres furent touchés. Le sol trembla et Antonin vit la jeune fille se rattraper de justesse grâce à une épaisse liane.

Un coup d'oeil à Augustus lui apprit que son ami était approbateur bien qu'il tska. Antonin savait ce qu'il pensait : si elle savait que ses flèches étaient des flèches explosives ( et c'était sûrement le cas si elle les avait elle-même customisé ou avait commandé des armes de ce genre ) alors elle aurait dû tirer de plus loin mais... en même temps... ça n'était pas comme si elle pouvait prendre de l'avance sur ce genre de créatures.

Du coup, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il frappa Augustus sur le haut de son crâne et ignora le piaillement indigné de l'autre homme.

 **[Flash] //** _Aki explore une sorte de sanctuaire, une boule flammes flottant dans une main afin de s'éclairer_.

Il semblait encore s'être écoulé quelques mois mais l'adolescente n'avait pas changé – si ce n'est que son visage s'était un peu émacié. Visiblement, même si elle trouvait de quoi se nourrir, elle ne mangeait pas assez. S'en rendait-elle même compte ? ( si Harry était là, il vous dirait que sa cousine pouvait chasser mais n'aimait pas tuer des animaux et préférait dans ce cas se contenter de plantes, fruits sauvages et poissons. Ah, ça et elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour prendre soin d'elle-même ).

**[Flash]**

L'écran flasha un instant et ils virent tous Harry et un homme plus âgé échanger des coups à un rythme effréné.

Ils étaient dans une clairière, probablement pas dans le domaine de la League puisque la Coupe pouvait leur montrer cela mais... probablement pas loin non plus puisque la vision n'était pas aussi claire que pour le reste de la projection.

Terence avait la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise et le choc et s'apprêtait à faire savoir son indignation en voyant le type attaquer Harry quand Miles le coudoya et lui montra quelque chose à l'écran : agenouillés tout autour des deux combattants se trouvaient un groupe de jeunes hommes ( ainsi que quelques femmes également ) de toute âge – majoritairement adultes bien qu'il y ait également quelques adolescents un peu plus âgés que Harry.

Oh. C'était un entraînement. Et au vu de l'expression de Harry, celui-ci était concentré, déterminé et il adorait ça.

 **[Flash]** _Aki se laisse tomber dans un champ de fleurs jaunes, exténuée, de la terre sur les vêtements et les mains, des égratignures un peu partout et des cernes sous les yeux_. Elle s'allonge sur le dos et ferme les yeux un instant.

Il avait pensé qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir Harry comme cousin mais maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, Terence pensait que Harry était également chanceux d'avoir Aki comme cousine. Beaucoup auraient rapidement abandonné leur quête après plusieurs échecs – la plupart n'auraient même pas jamais entrepris cette quête!- mais la redhead était sur cette île depuis... deux ans ( c'était l'idée qu'il s'était fait et vu que ses amis pensaient la même chose, ce devait être vrai ). Et non content d'être encore vivante malgré tous les monstres carnivores qui vivaient sur cette île, elle était aussi toujours déterminée à trouver la Fleur d'Orion.

 **//** _Elle rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés sous la confusion alors qu'elle se redresse lentement pour regarder autour d'elle._

Antonin afficha un air confus avant d'écarquiller les yeux, quelques secondes après que Filius Flitwick lui-même ait compris ce qui avait alerté la jeune fille. Il pensait avoir compris mais... était-ce possible ? Et puis, il était certain que la jeune fille était déjà venue dans cette clairière mais il n'y avait pas de fleurs avant.

Fleur inclina la tête sur le côté quand elle et ses camarades entendirent la redhead marmonner : _«_ _No way... No fucking way.._ _. »_ en examinant les petites fleurs jaunes semblables à un mélange de boutons d'or et de millepertuis.

Quelques autres comprirent tout à coup l'origine du choc de la redhead : depuis le début, ils pensaient tous que la Fleur d'Orion était, comme indiquée dans la description, une pierre en forme de fleur, mais et si c'était un mensonge ? Et si c'était en réalité une fleur ? Une vraie de vraie ? À en juger par les murmures pensifs d'Aki, cette fleur ne devait fleurir que certains mois de l'année car ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici et ce champ de fleurs n'avaient pas été là avant.

Puis elle attrapa délicatement une fleur, sans la déraciner et regarda autour d'elle, pensive.

Visiblement, elle pensait également à tout le bien que ces fleurs pourraient apporter pour les malades mais la Coupe de Feu fit à nouveau résonner les paroles de Cyprus, comme si Aki se les remémorait. Elle ne devait prendre que ce qu'elle était venue chercher, que ce sont elle avait besoin, dans la quantité requise.

Beaucoup étaient venus sur cette île, à la recherche de la Fleur d'Orion et bien que certains en soient revenus vivant – avec ou non ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, beaucoup d'autres avaient été perdus à cause de leur gourmandise de leur avidité.

 _ **//**_ _Aki se pourlèche les lèvres, hoche la tête pour elle-même et prend délicatement une seule des fleurs qu'elle glisse dans une fiole vide. Elle range la fiole en question dans une bourse accrochée ( magiquement ) à sa taille puis ajoute quelques sécurités en plus avant d'attraper son sac à dos pour quitter le champ_.

* * *

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Terence et roulèrent le long de ses joues. C'était des larmes de joie ! Des larmes de soulagement. Parce que maintenant, il savait qu'un remède avait été trouvé. Puis il commença à s'inquiéter. Et si tout ça n'était réellement qu'une légende ? Et si le remède ne fonctionnait pas et que Harry ne se remettait pas ?

**« Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu étais venue chercher ? »**

Il sursauta et reporta son attention sur l'écran, seulement pour voir un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blonds-blancs sourire à Aki. Il avait... quelque chose de familier.

Manifestement, la japonaise pensait la même chose que Terence puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils sous la confusion avant que son regard ne s'éclaire sous la compréhension et le choc.

**« Cy – Cyprus ? »**

''Qu – Quoi ?!''

Mais – Mais Cyprus paraissait beaucoup plus jeune ! Peut-être était-ce un relatif ? Non attendez... Cyprus avait-peut-être eu l'air jeune mais il avait quelques centaines d'années. Il doutait qu'il ait encore de la famille en vie ou il ne garderait pas cette île.

 **//** _Le gardien hoche la tête et explique que sa fin se rapproche et qu'il va bientôt s'enraciner auprès des siens pour un repos bien mérité_.

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Terence mais il ne chercha pas à se cacher. Aki non plus apparemment, quoi qu'elle ne pleurait pas vraiment... ses yeux étaient juste humides.

 **//** _Cyprus lui remet un pendentif orné d'un rubis et d'une émeraude et lui demande d'en prendre soin. L'adolescente enlace le vieil homme avant que les deux ne se séparent, Cyprus se posant sur un rocher pour continuer à garder l'entrée de l'île alors que Aki se hâte pour retrouver Harry_.

* * *

Quelques uns des plus sensibles ravalèrent des larmes en comprenant que la fin de Cyprus était proche. Certes, ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré en vrai, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine empathie pour lui.

L'être anthropomorphe était si facile à aimer.

Un bruit violent et soudain les fit tous sursauter. C'était Aki, qui venait d'abattre son poing sur le bureau de son supérieur, visiblement furieuse.

**« Tu te fous de moi ?!**

**_ Pour une raison de sécurité, ils ont toujours refusé de divulguer ces informations.**

**_ Une de leurs recrues souffre d'une maladie incurable et ils refusent de donner l'accès à leur QG ? Okay, alors qu'un de leurs membres viennent à ma rencontre. Je promets de ne pas montrer violente.**

''Quoi ?!''

''Sérieusement ?!''

Terence ignorait qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui s'étaient indignés à voix haute mais, honnêtement, à ce point-là, il n'en avait rien à faire.

''Comment ça, ils refusent de donner l'accès à leur cachette ?'' répéta lentement Graham Montague, plus que grognon.

Visiblement, la gamine pensait la même chose : Akira Kazuki ne s'était pas donnée autant de mal à trouver un remède, seulement pour se voir refuser l'accès à son cousin après coût.

**Très bien. Dis-leur – Dis-leur que... s'ils ne viennent pas me chercher, j'irai les trouver moi-même ces connards !**

Minerva pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne alors que Hermione Granger s'écriait 'Langage !'.

Enfin, sans la dernière partie. Mais dis-leur. »

**//** _Puis elle fait demi-tour et sort du bureau en claquant la porte. Son boss reste derrière, clignant des yeux comme un hibou._

**« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as besoin de quelques semaines de congés ?** »

_Sa question reste sans réponse alors que, un étage plus bas, son employée se fait à nouveau équipée._

Terence geignit presque de désespoir : il pensait qu'avec la fleur, Harry pourrait enfin être guéri – et il pensait qu'il ne risquerait plus la crise de nerf ( ou crise cardiaque ) mais maintenant, il se trouvait que la redhead allait encore se lancer sur une quête probablement mortelle.

Fort heureusement – ou malheureusement tout dépend du point de vue- la Coupe jugea qu'ils en avaient assez vu et l'écran se dématérialisa après quelques secondes.

* * *

* * *

Conclusion ? Harry Potter avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être considéré comme un Champion mais la Coupe n'était pas après lui – ce qui se confirma quand Barty Crouch Jr fut retrouvé attaché à la Coupe, sa magie étant lentement siphonnée hors de lui(2). Les journaux ne parlèrent que de ça pendant les semaines qui suivirent : un mangemorts déclaré mort avait entré le nom du Survivant dans la Coupe de Feu afin d'établir un rituel pour faire revivre son seigneur. Vous-Savez-Qui ( Voldemort pour les journaux internationaux qui ne censuraient pas le surnom du lord noir anglais ) était bel et bien en vie même s'il n'avait pas de corps. Fudge n'eut pas l'occasion de faire l'autruche et il ne demeura pas bien longtemps à la tête du Ministère britannique. Lui et sa sous-secrétaire furent arrêtés après quelques semaines cependant. Si Fudge fut relâché après quelques jours et dut payer ses dettes pour détournement de fonds, Dolores Umbridge, elle, fut arrêtée et emprisonnée à Azkaban pour des crimes divers et variés allant de la fraude au meurtre et torture. Un détraqueur lui vola son âme quelques mois seulement après qu'ils aient commencé à se nourrir de son énergie vitale ( elle était déjà folle à ce moment-là ).

Quand Voldemort fut finalement trouvé, c'est parce qu'il le voulait : en effet, quelques mangemorts tous aussi froussards que Wormtail étaient retournés auprès de Voldie et étaient parvenus à lui offrir un nouveau corps. Un corps reptilien, certes, mais un corps malgré tout. Les trois années qui suivirent furent difficiles pour tout le monde. Dumbledore perdit la vie à cause de sa propre stupidité, et de nombreux raids furent organisés par Voldemort et ses hommes de main. Il ne fallait pas croire cependant : le Ministère n'était pas à la botte de Voldemort. Certes, il y avait toujours les espions de Vous-Savez-Qui ( oui, l'emmerdeur avait à nouveau ensorcelé son nom de scène pour pouvoir traquer quiconque le disait ) mais avec Madame Bones comme Ministre, il était impossible de leur faire courber l'échine face à la faction Dark. Non content de devoir faire face à la résistance du gouvernement magique britannique, Voldemort et ses minions devaient aussi faire face aux pro-light et à leurs propres enfants ( ou tout du moins une bonne partie des enfants de mangemorts ) qui avaient refusé de suivre les traces de leurs parents. Certains étaient heureux de savoir que leurs enfants n'avaient pas suivi leurs voies ( quoi que également inquiets pour eux ) d'autres s'étaient indignés et avaient très mal réagi – les enfants McNair avaient été déshérité et secrètement adoptés par Evan Rosier III ème du nom ( un mangemorts qui était extrêmement fier de savoir que ses neveux n'avaient pas suivi leurs pas ).

* * *

Ce qui serait plus tard connu comme 'la Bataille Finale' se déroula le 2 mai 1998 ( tout du moins, elle se termina ce jour-là ). Merlin seul sait pourquoi elle se produisit sur les terres de Poudlard, à quelques pas seulement des élèves confinés dans des espaces protégés mais elle se déroula bien sur le domaine de l'école. Terence, Marcus, Miles et leurs camarades étaient venus aider les Aurors et autres sorciers/sorcières(/créatures) à lutter contre les forces de Voldie mais n'en menaient pas large. Certes, ils savaient se défendre, avaient sauvé plusieurs de leurs compatriotes et n'étaient pas en reste face à leurs opposants mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils savaient vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. La 'Lumière' était parvenue à entretenir une alliance avec un coven de vampires et quelques elfes ainsi que deux meutes de loups-garous après que l'Alliance entre la League des Assassins et Madame Bones ait été rendue publique. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient l'avantage étant donné que Voldemort avaient les géants de leurs côtés ainsi que pas mal de vampires et autres créatures sombres & meurtrières avec lui.

Ça n'était même pas du tout rassurant. Terence avait entretenu le bref espoir de voir Harry quand il avait su que la League des Assassins serait présente pour l'assaut final mais il avait vite chassé cet espoir parce que 1/ les dirigeants de la League avaient assuré qu'ils n'enverraient que leurs assassins certifiés et même si ''l'apprentissage'' était censé duré 3 ans ( il se souvenait bien de la projection ) il doutait que les boss envoient de tous jeunes assassins pour une bataille aussi sanglantes. 2/ Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir Harry ici quand Poudlard était quasiment détruit, qu'il y avait du sang partout et que les cadavres s'empilaient un peu partout.

« TERENCE ATTENTION !!! » s'écria soudain Miles alors qu'il échangeait des sortilèges sombres avec Lucius Malfoy, aidé par Dean Thomas et Lucian Bole.

Terence tourna la tête pour voir une masse noire foncer sur lui mais il savait même alors qu'il plantait ses pieds au sol, prêt à bouger, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à éviter la créature qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Quelque chose frôla l'ancien Serpentard et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser alors qu'un objet filait droit devant pour se ficher dans la poitrine du loup-garou. L'animal s'arrêta en plein mouvement et parvint à avancer sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer à proximité de Terence, victime d'une flèche en plein cœur.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les frères Lestrange abattre un vampires – les derniers Lestrange avaient en effet déserté le camp des Ténèbres avant même le retour de leur 'maître' et en avaient profité pour se débarrasser de Bellatrix Lestrange quand Voldemort avait délivré ses mangemorts d'Azkaban ( la traînée avait tenté d'accéder aux voûtes Lestrange ).

Terence laissa échapper un souffle alors que Miles et Adrian se précipitaient vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Terence balaya d'un geste de la main les questions de ses amis et s'arrêta devant le cadavre du loup-garou. Une flèche noire aux reflets émeraudes était plantée nettement sur la poitrine de la créature. Terence pivota brutalement dans la direction du tir et vit une figure vêtue d'une cape sombre à capuche foncer en direction des principaux combats.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre aux interpellations de ses amis, sans même savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Terence se lança à la poursuite du mystérieux archer ( qui ne pouvait qu'être un membre de la League d'Assassins ). Il le perdit rapidement de vue - il y avait trop d'agitation, trop de personnes, trop de combats pour le suivre. Néanmoins, lui et ses amis se replongèrent aussitôt dans le combat, sauvant ici et là des adultes et étudiants en âge de combattre.

À bâbord, McGonagall, Flitwick et Antonin Dolohov duelaient Voldemort. À tribord, Lucius ( qui s'était échappé plus tôt après avoir projeté Graham et quelques autres sur plusieurs mètres ) combattait Severus Snape avec brutalité, usant des maléfices les plus vicieux qu'il ait en stock.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un lâche, Severus. J'aurai dû savoir que tu étais également un traître ! » cracha Lucius.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps à contredire Lucius, au lieu de quoi il était entièrement focalisé sur le blond, prêt à agir à la moindre erreur, la inattention.

Voldemort redoubla d'effort face à ses trois opposants et envoya valser ceux-ci. Flitwick et McGonagall étant temporairement hors circuit, Voldemort reporta son attention sur Dolohov qui, bien que sonné, était toujours conscient et la plus grande menace à l'heure qu'il est. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'autre homme et celle-ci s'illumina d'un vert néfaste alors qu'il sifflait

« Avâdâ... »

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Une flèche noire, identique à celle qui avait sauvé Terence un peu plus tôt se planta dans sa gorge du Mage Noir. Le souffle du Serpentard se coupa alors que lui et ses amis se figeaient. Autour d'eux, le bruit fana un peu et ils virent certains combattants s'arrêter eux aussi, complètement choqués par ce qui venait de se produire.

Voldemort porta de longs doigts pâles à sa gorge, surpris par ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Il retira la flèche d'un coup sec, s'étranglant avec son propre sang mais ne s'effondra pas immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il fixa la flèche dans sa main comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Un bruit alerta Terence et une fraction de seconde plus tard, une seconde flèche venait se planter en plein cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Terence cligna des yeux. Il avait le sentiment que la première flèche n'était pas un accident. Il avait entendu parlé de la League depuis que l'Alliance avait été rendue publique, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il savait que l'entraînement était brutal, intensif ( il s'était demandé comment allait Harry, s'il s'en sortait là-bas ). Le manque de carte postale l'avait convaincu que Harry en était bien l'auteur. Après tout, les apprentis assassins n'avaient aucun contact avec l'extérieur pendant toute la durée de leur apprentissage ( hormis pour les missions ). L'assassin n'aurait jamais manqué sa cible, non. Il avait voulu que Voldemort sache qu'il était en train de mourir. L'assassin avait voulu que Voldemort réalise la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de l'achever.

Un silence soudain avait pris place. Voldemort tomba à genoux alors que Filius Flitwick aidait Minerva McGonagall à reprendre ses esprits.

De discrets bruits de pas se firent entendre. Tout auteur d'eux, les assassins apparaissaient. L'un d'eux – celui qui avait sauvé Terence- s'approcha un peu plus avant de s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres du Mage Noir déchu.

Les yeux reptiliens du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent brièvement et un murmure lui échappa, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre, raide mort.

« Potter... »

Les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient jusque là en train de protéger quelques étudiants plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas pu être confinés avec le reste, laissèrent échapper un son incrédule alors qu'un murmure embrasait les combattants. Des chuchotements excités parcoururent le champ de bataille mais le mystérieux archer se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté, pensif, alors que sa capuche continuait de recouvrir son visage.

« C'est Raven, à présent. »

Cela en soit était toute la confirmation qu'ils attendaient. Terence sentit Marcus et Graham se raidir derrière lui mais toute son attention était focalisée sur la silhouette debout à quelques pas de lui.

« Ra – Raven ? » parvint-il à articuler, le souffle court, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

L'archer pivota vers lui et, même si sa capuche obscurcissait son visage, il était impossible de louper l'éclat avada des yeux émeraudes du jeune homme.

« _Long time no see._ » fit simplement l'archer en ouvrant ses bras, sans savoir lui-même si c'était une invitation ou s'il essayait d'alléger la situation.

Terence resta un instant figé puis ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes et il se jeta dans les bras de Raven ( avec un : « HARRY ! » ) en sanglotant bruyamment.

Il s'en fichait, de pleurer bruyamment ou d'écraser à moitié Harry ou même de le serrer trop fort dans ses bras. Il ne le relâcherait plus jamais.

Miles laissa échapper une série d'injures et ignora le 'langage !' de Gabriel Higgs, lequel, debout à côté de son époux Michael, souriait d'un air attendri à la scène qui leur faisait face. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui savait que Terence était un vilain pleurnichard quand il pleurait mais ce devait être la scène la plus adorable que quiconque ait vu depuis longtemps ( surtout au vu de la situation politique et climatique ces dernières années ). Il échangea un regard avec Cassius, Jason et tous les autres laissa couler quelques larmes alors qu'il se jetait à son tour contre Terence et Harry.

Quelques CRACK retentirent et alerta Marcus que certains hommes de Voldie avaient décidé de s'échapper, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de victoire mais il les ignora. Après tout, les autres Aurors et forces du DMLE pouvaient se charger d'appréhender les autres mangemorts & co encore présents. Lui avait un corbeau à accueillir. En quelques grandes enjambées, il se trouvait derrière l'archer et sa grande main d'homme vint arracher la capuche qui couvrait le visage de son cadet. Ce qui, il y a encore quelques minutes était un champ de bataille s'embrasa quand les premières personnes reconnurent le Survivant – sous les embrassades de ses camarades- alors que les gens s'enlaçaient, heureux de retrouver familles et amis, tout en cherchant d'autres membres dans la foule. Terence sanglotait à l'oreille de Harry qu'ils lui avaient tous écrit alors que Harry le rassurait qu'il avait éventuellement reçu les missives manquantes. Cassius, Graham et Marcus, qui étaient les plus grands et imposants membres de leurs groupes, n'eurent aucun mal à enlacer tout le monde pour atteindre Harry – Raven, puis Terence fit quelque chose qui les surprit tous ( et en même temps, pas tant que ça ) : il se pencha en avant et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'assassin.

« C'est pas juste, geignit doucement Miles en faisant la moue. Je voulais être son premier baiser. 

_ Qui te dit que Ter est son premier ? » chuchota Adrian, avec amusement.

Terence rompit le baiser et il lui fallut bien quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait sous l'impulsion. Il s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuse quand il avisa le teint coquelicot de Raven et décida qu'il aimait ça.

« Ne disparais pas encore sans rien dire. » chuchota-t-il après avoir enterré son nez dans le cou du plus jeune.

Il sentit Raven envelopper ses bras autour de Terence après un instant d'hésitation et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Terence pour se relaxer complètement, laissant l'épuisement prendre le dessus.

« D'accord. » entendit-il tout de même alors que ses larmes se mêlaient à celles du Survivant.

Raven laissa échapper un son semblable à un miaulement quand il sentit la grande main de Flint ( non, Marcus ) lui ébouriffer les cheveux alors que le torse de Graham se pressait dans son dos. Il libéra une de ses mains pour agripper la chemise de Miles et aperçut, en ouvrant brièvement les yeux, les visages souriant d'Adrian, Cassius, Lucian et Peregrine alors que Jason Urquhart parvenait finalement à se faufiler jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer à son tour.

Raven – Harry – sourit au travers de ses larmes. Pour la première fois, il se sentait complet. Autour d'eux, tout le monde criait de joie, sachant que le Lord Noir était enfin mort.

Tout le monde ?

« Hey, Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours vivant ! »

Ça calma tout le monde direct. Certains sursautèrent, d'autres firent littéralement un bond alors qu'ils regardaient le cadavre de Voldie mais le mage déchu ne bougea pas. Il était bel et bien mort.

Marcus Flint pivota pour incendier du regard le fautif de cette agitation soudaine ( de quel droit se permettait-il de couper court à leurs retrouvailles avec leur chaton ? ).

« Est-ce que t'es aveugle, Weasley ?

_ Il a des horcruxes ! » s'exclama triomphalement Ron Weasley, bien vite approuvé par Hermione Granger.

Les quelques personnes qui savaient ce qu'était un Horcruxe se rigidifièrent et prirent un air horrifié mais l'un des dirigeants de la League d'Assassins les apaisa aussitôt.

« 'Avait' serait plus exact, dit-il en se dirigeant vers Raven, qui était toujours confiné dans les bras de ses aînés. Raven, j'imagine que tu veux quelques jours de congés pour rattraper le temps perdu ?

_ Ce serait super, 'Van, approuva Harry avec un doux sourire.

_ Tu l'as bien mérité, gamin. Beau boulot. » dit l'homme en ébouriffant les cheveux de son employé.

Raven sourit doucement alors que ses compagnons regardaient l'homme avec suspicion et une touche de respect ( ils l'avaient aperçu à plusieurs reprises durant les combats ).

L'homme pivota vers la foule de sorciers (/sorcières/autres) et joignit ses mains ensembles :

« Il est vrai que Voldemort ( les gens hoquetèrent ) avait en effet crée plusieurs horcruxes mais une équipe composée de six traqueurs a tracé et détruit chacun d'entre eux avant même que Voldemort et ses troupes aient atteint Poudlard. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est bel et bien mort. »

Des acclamations accueillirent la déclaration de Donovan Highland, rapidement suivis par des applaudissements et des cris de joies alors que les gens se serraient dans les bras – peu importe qui, ils étaient juste euphoriques et épuisés. Ils voulaient célébrer la victoire et pleurer – honorer, leurs morts en paix. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, ils voulaient juste s'assurer que leurs proches étaient en vie.

« Hé, Raven. Est-ce que ta cousine faisait partie de l'équipe de traqueurs ? » s'enquit Miles, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment sais-tu pour ma cousine.. - »

Miles éclata d'un rire presque hystérique alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de Harry et déposait un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Suis-nous. On veut te présenter à nos parents. Et bien... ceux qui ne sont pas en route pour Azkaban.»

Médusé, Harry se laissa entraîné par Miles et les autres anciens Serpentards. Il aurait le temps de poser des questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait vraiment se retrouver avec eux.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Ça, c'est inspiré d'un film jeunesse que j'ai vu l'année dernière ( Mune, le gardien de la Lune). Je ne pensais pas que ça me passionnerait étant donné que c'était pour les enfants, mais c'était un très bon film.  
> 1/ Ces créatures ressemblent un peu au Beowolf dans RWBY, sauf qu'elles sont immatérielles.  
> 2/ J'adore Barty mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui, Harry ne pouvant le sauver puisqu'il est à des milliers de kilomètres de là et ignore tout de ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne. 
> 
> Si ça n'était pas clair : oui, Aki est parvenue à donner l'antitode à Raven, via la League puisqu'elle a trouvé la Forteresse et a réussi à la pénétrer.


End file.
